


It's My Choice(To Fall)

by thestorycaster



Category: One Direction (Band), Victorious
Genre: Arnold Schwarzenegger (mentioned through story), Baby Niall, Boypussy, Corporate Avan, Dirty Talk, Famous Zayn, Harry likes Luke and Joseph, High School Drama, In Jr High Gem and Harry are best friends, Joseph Baena, Jr High, Liam is Uncle Lilo, Light daddy kink, Louis is Uncle Boobear, Lucas Till - Freeform, M/M, Maybe Pictures For Illustrations, Patrick Schwarzenagger, Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Singer Louis, Teenage Harry, Teenage Niall, Toddler Harry, Twin Gemma, Wanting a Family, parenting, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorycaster/pseuds/thestorycaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn accidently ran into Mutli-Billionaire and CEO Avan Jogia at one of the groups shows with his nephew. He only stayed interested because he was captivated by A beautiful young sun kissed man. Zayn did make eye contact to the older man in the audience, even in the dim light of a slow song or the strobing lights of up tempos he still found his face. And the younger man beside him. He Didnt expect things to go this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first show in the UK and Zayn was sleeping. Of course it was past noon and the others were bustling about the hotel suite, getting an itinerary prepared before their concert. Louis had told Zayn to wake up at 10. He just mumbled. "M'Still tired." Translating to If there's no danger, let me sleep. But Louis wasn't having any of it today. He went back into the room and got a pillow. Next, he soaked the end of the pillow with cold water. He snooped around the bed and then, SMACK! "Oi, Get your lazy arse out of bed and get dressed we're going out today!" The Doncaster lad yelled. "Fine, fine! I'm up!"

 

 

Zayn gathered his fresh clothes and discarded his night clothes, with the exception of his underwear. Zayn was born well, intersex. It wasn't uncommon but it was different. The young Bradford boy proceeded into his shower. He let the hot water stream down his body. He almost felt like he was cocooned in the water. The steam enveloped him and left him feeling like he was in his bed again

Until he hit the cool tiling.  "Shit!" He cursed to himself. the cold wall burned more than the water. He decided to just wash himself and get out of the shower. The Bradford man lugged his tired body around washing.  Smearing the soap evenly on his long legs. Across his torso. Down his arms. And he rinsed. 

Stepping out of the shower was always the worst part. Always feeling more exposed even with the door closed. His body was the thing he was most self conscious about. Sure he was strikingly beautiful and was to die for but all that would change if someone knew about it. _Shut up Malik. Just shut up. You'll cross that bridge when you're ready._

 

He dressed himself and started doing his hair. It was a meticulous process and it always had to be right. Perfect. He took the paddle brush and bow dryer in hand and started styling.  

"Oi Malik, You're gonna be a perfect little wife for someone." Liam said with a laugh. 

"Sure, be the one to say that in hopes I'm yours." Zayn said with a little wiggle of his hips and a snort. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

* * *

It was about one o'clock In the afternoon Avan And his nephew had gone out to lunch. Avan wasn't the biggest on Pop Groups.  But his nephew, Tyler, was the biggest Fan of 1D. How it came possible,  he hadn't the slightest idea. His nephew had been interested in their native music for the longest time and all of a sudden,he's obsessed with this band. But what ever made his nephew happy, he was happy. But then again,  he felt an empty presence when he watched his nephew. Although they  were related he wasn't Avan's own child.

He loved Tyler like he was his own. The 16 year old boy knew that. He always did. But at the end of the day he belonged to Avan's Sister Aja. 

But on with the day. 

 

Avan and Tyler managed to kill a lot time eating, and conversing. Asking the teenager about school and his grades. Overall  the boy was academically successful. But he never saw the young man with anyone who he thought or could have thought to be his partner. 

"So, you have your eye on anyone special?" His face dropped. "Um well, I-I-I Uh, you could uh- say that." Avan was now intrigued even though this wouldn't be the "highlight of their day. "Who are they?" He asked now resting his elbows on the table. "Uh-hmm, His name is umm Axel." The young boy ducked in shame as Avan just looked him. But in actuality he was trying to place the face. 

"Oh! The kid with the big curly hair, 'bout six foot? I remember him."  Tyler looked quizzically.

"You do?" "Of course, My sister told me she saw you two kissing." The older man laughed as his nephew blushed. "That's so not funny!" "And besides I think were dating anyway." His face now a charred pink. 

As Tyler sat embarrassed. Mortified his uncle found out his crush, more so his sexuality. When he looked up he saw a tan guy, with a nice mane, a very blonde highlight that was almost faded from cutting and styling, and sunglasses. He was a hundred percent sure it was.  _It's Zayn. Oh. My. God._

"Uncle Avan, It's him! It's HIM!" The teen whispered frantically "Who?"  

"It's 1D! And there's Zayn. Don't look you'll make them feel awkward."

'No I won't." Avan said getting up and grabbing his nephew but the hand up to the singers. 

"Hello gentlemen, I hope I'm not disturbing you three, but could my nephew have a pic or two and or an autograph?  "He's really eager for your concert tonight

Zayn was absolutely gobsmacked. This man was inherently beautiful. From Those wavy brown locks to his big brown eyes. He was lean, but still had muscle to him. His smile was enchanting and that voice was so... Sexy. 

It was light but also heavy. He was dressed casual sexy and Zayn could play his entire life out with this man. 

Bam! They go out on dates and lunches.

Boom! Things become more intimate and they move in together.

Bang! They get married and start a family. 

 

The images were perfection in his mind. And just like that, they were gone. Paid for their meal and walking the streets of London. 

Zayn felt something in his chest, something painful. He was afraid he'd never see this man again. He  _needed_ to keep this man's attention and he will do so at the concert. 

Zayn actually, might be in love. And not the cutesy love. But genuine love.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis and Liam were waiting on the dressing room couch. Waiting for Zayn to get dressed. Zayn  _needed_ to make a statement he had to be with this man. He  _never_  felt this sure of anyone. He couldn't keep him off his mind. He possibly loved him. Zayn finally got dressed. He had a deep but vibrant blue t shirt and black, somewhat revealing pants, and shoes to match.  _  
_

he made his entrance and said. " Does this look good?"

"You look fine babes. Now come on we need to get to the signing." Zayn nodded, giving himself one more look over.

They were taken to a side door at the entrance. They saw the masses just standing crowding doors. 

As they went to the table and got comfortable, the event staff let the masses pour inside.

This was gonna take a while. 

 


	2. FInd You, Or Come Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn felt diminished. He had his one chance and it was gone. He tried to shrug it off. He really did. But Avan got under his skin. At the show Zayn looked left, right, in the balconies. And no Avan. But then he saw him. Avan. In the front row in the "Direction Zone",  
> standing there with probably the cutest out fit he'd ever seen. His nephew bouncing to the sound of Liam's voice. Zayn took the hook of the song and sang it, looking directly into his eyes. His mind telling him to join him in the crowd. But his heart told him just to sit on the edge. And that he did. Taking Avan's hand, singing to him. Then, the world went silent. Avan, kissed him.
> 
> Things took a pleasant turn for them. Then the media catches up to them.  
> "Zayn Malik out and about with new beau?"  
> "Boy Bander Zayn, Out with mystery man!?"

_What am I gonna do? He gone and I'll probable won't see him again. Stupid emotions. Stupid heart._ Zayn thought to himself. What did he do wrong? All he wanted was Avan. To be in his arms that night after the concert.

 

He was looking for him for the millionth time that show. He was waiting to see him. They said they were gonna be here. But Zayn just wanted to give up. So he did. 

He hung his head with a bit of sorrow. He couldn't believe he lost his chance. But something told him to look in the 'Directioners Zone'. He could swear he felt someone staring intently at him. Zayn knew he had millions of eyes on him but there wasn't anything behind those. He looked in the in the zone and there he was. Avan and Tyler. Avan just smiling at Zayn and Tyler bouncing to the sound of Liam's voice. 

 

Zayn walked over to them. He smiled and began to sing. Taking Avan's large hand.

Looking into those big brown eyes.

You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above can  
Separate the two of us  
No nothing can come between  
You and I  
Oh, you and. 

Avan couldn't believe his ears. He took a few steps forward, and kissed Zayn. The world around them was silent. It was the perfect moment. Zayn backed away with a permanent blush on his tan skin. He was extremely happy. 

 Through out the show Zayn gave little glances and cute smiles. He got his chance. But, how would he react to his,  _situation._ Avan was the perfect image of the man he wanted in his life. He was what and who he wanted. 

* * *

After the show Avan was escorted back stage to see Zayn. 

 

Avan and Zayn went around the arena and found themselves duck walking, kissing cheeks, talking even after the arena cleared. They sat in the seats in front of the stage, just making Zayn giggle and blush and Avan laugh like a wolf. 

 

"You know I've never been so crazy about someone like this." Avan admitted

 

Zayn ran a hand through his brunette mane and looked at Avan concern wrinkling his nose and forehead.

"I know, neither can I." Zayn looked at Avan dearly, with un-shed tears in his eyes. "Avan, before we get intimate, or even get together, I want t-tell you that I-I'm u-um, well-"

"Intersex?" Avan said looking into his eyes. "Zayn, I know that about you, babes. And I could care less whats between your legs."

 

"I care what's in your heart." The British-Canadian said to the half Pakistani boy.

He choked up with an overwhelming happiness. Zayn hugged Avan and the taller of the two did and spun him. After he put Zayn firm he didn't let go.

"Avan?" he looked up ot the taller male and kissed him. He felt all the pain melt away. All hurt and rejection was gone.

* * *

 


	3. Sshh, It's A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Avan went out on dates. Many of them. The paparazzi wasn't aware until a certain someone (Louis) tweeted something to the world and tagged them both. And thats when TMZ caught wind of the "couple". 
> 
> Liam, Zayn and Louis return back to L.A to their pad. (in Zayn's opinion, it was a bit overdone for groups to live in a 'mansion' ) but avan stayed with him for a while but he still had to get his things together if he was going to be living with zayn or maybe they could down size a bit. ?? But Zayn really wanted Avan to stay with him but the paps figure out who's in a disguise. But they'll see how it works out.

It was a Tuesday morning, and Zayn surprisingly didn't oversleep. He was up at 9am and he was just sitting in the kitchen counter of their hotel suite on the counter, eating a bowl of cereal and he was humming to him self. 

 

"Im gonna see my baby, Im gonna see my baby." Zayn sang as he ate his cereal. Through his bites he hummed his little song wiggling on the counter. 

Liam walked into the kitchen and he starred at Zayn. "Whhaa?" He said around his spoon. 

"Someone's excited." Liam said 

"Yea, he's taking me to get a burger."

Liam looked at him extremely confused. " A... Burger? You can barely eat breakfast." Liam said a guy-ish snort. "I can too! I just finished my bowl o cereal! See!" motioning to the empty bowl in the counter. He could too finish a meal!!

"Whatever you say little one."Zayn rolled his eyes and hopped off of the counter and walked to the living room. He went to turn on the TV and he felt his phone buzz. "Who needs me at 9 In the  morning?"

 

"Hello?" 

"Morning to you too Princess." Avan laughed at his morning attitude. 

"Aw I'm sorry Bubba , I didn't look at the phone screen."

"It's alright babe, You gonna be ready by noon?" 

Zayn pondered his schedule he might need to get ready now. 

"Um maybe but, are you wanna leave that early? I was hopping you could come so the guys could meet you, ya know up close."

"Alright Princess, I'll come meet 'em I'm probably twenty minutes away so listen for the door and don't fall asleep!' 

" I won't bubba." Zayn said with a cute little giggle.

"You sound so adorable. I'll see you when I get there."

"Ok Avy, Bye." 

And with that Zayn hung up the phone and left his spot from the living room. Walking past the kitchen, Liam now with Louis were mocking him and joking around. 

"Oh shut up you pricks!" "Zayn's in love Zayn's in love!" The boys chanted. 

* * *

 

 

In the bedroom, Zayn was in the shower and he was rising his body and his mane of hair. He liked how thick and long it managed to get. And he like the feeling of running hands through it.

But he continued to clean himself off and proceeded to get dressed. He looked through hi closet and drawers for something good to wear.

 

He looked through his underwear and chose the cutest panties he could. Gotta play the part to be the part. He chose a pair of gray jeans and a white shirt and white and black shoes. 

Zayn looked him self over continuously as he started to style his hair. He desperately wanted to get rid of the blonde or at least darken it to brown. 

He could do that now.  _Shit, no dye._ Maybe later.

Zayn began straightening his hair and brushing each layer. After all heat  application was said and done he styled it to his liking. 

As soon as he made his way down to the living room he heard a knock. 

"He's here!!!" He bolted to the door and fixed himself. He then opened the door and was greeted by his male companion.

"Hey Baba." he smiled cutely as Avan wrapped around his waist. "Hey princess, where's your mates at?"

 

"The lads are in the living room. He grabbed Avan's hand slinging him through each doorway, being careful to not smash him into walls.

In no time they were in the living room and standing behind the couch the lads were sitting on. "Boys?" All Zayn received was a simultaneous groan in reply. He stepped in front of the tv and and cleared his throat.

 

"What is it babes, we're trying to watch the footy match."

"Well, I was hoping you guys would at least seem interested in meeting Avan today. I waited like four weeks to get you guys to meet him."

"Fine, love." Louis said "Hey mate, how's it hanging, M'Lou, and that over there s'Liam." They both shook Avan's hand knowing full well who he was. 

 

"So we hear you're taking Zaynie out to lunch. Whatcha havin?" Louis asked curious. 

"I was thinking about Nando's, grabbing a burger and fries." Avan said truthfully.   
  


Louis was flabbergasted. "Mr. CEO can't take a lovely person as such, out to a ritzy place on the town?" He asked with a saucy attitude. 

"Ahh, I'm really not one to flaunt my "money". I dress, dine and live very inexpensively but I do splurge here and there." Avan stated correcting Louis.

Liam gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry about that, someone just voices their opinion a little too much!" Liam said as Louis walked away. They talked for a few more minutes. Then Zayn decided it was time for them to go. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Avan and Zayn arrived at Nando's, Zayn took out his sunglasses and a hat to seal his identity. Although the paparazzi weren't as aggressive in London they did capture pictures and it wasn't always fun. They always got embarrassing shots.

_Avan looks so cute! I love his style and his hair!_

_Zayn is so beautiful. His smile, his personality and his laugh. He is perfect._

 

* * *

 

After their lunch, the two went out for a walk. Liam was right, though, Zayn couldn't finish the burger. Avan thought it was the cutest thing as Zayn pouted saying he felt bad that he couldn't finish it all.

 

But he got a takeout box to  save the rest. He was glad he found someone who didn't spend extensive amounts of money on him. it made him feel  guilty, but that's just him being silly. 

 

While on their walk they talked. Things of their future if they go far enough, what they think they'd be like as parents, family and career time, intimacy, and other things. 

Zayn answered all his questions truthfully. He'd considered having children, two boys to be exact. And he wanted to live back in California. 

Avan surprisingly wanted to be a dad. He wanted children no matter the sex. Speaking of, They wanted to take their time with that but they wanted to have some physical contact. 

So let their relationship begin.


	4. He's My Baba <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, Louis, Liam and Avan Move back into the over grown house back in L.A and the paps finally catch who Zayn is with. Will it drive them apart?  
> Zayn and Avan get a little intimate and things get heated.  
> Should Zayn get pregnant?  
> Should they wait and have a little free time then start trying? 
> 
> Leave it in the comments.  
> Suggestions are welcome  
> P.S i am looking for a beta writer!!

_Coming up next, our TMZ crews find out who Singer Zayn Malik is dating. Stay tuned after these messages._

_(After the commercials played)_

_Our camera crews caught to Zayn Malik and his new boyfriend and we got a few words from them lets check it out!_

_"Zayn, Zayn! Who's this guy here?"_

_"First of all he's not a guy, he's my boyfriend, Avan Jogia, thank you, And if you dont mind we'd like some privacy.'_

_"Hey dude, what's your job?!"_

" _I'm a CEO  of a company based in London. Now please we'd like our privacy."_

_As you can see here @OFficialLouisTomlinsin tweeted :Zaynie's out and about with a new someone and they're havin fun :D"_

_Somebody's friend isnt happy today!_

 

Zayn was extremely upset. All he wanted to do was bring Avan home with out having the paparazzi stalking them while they left the airport with their luggage, heading back to their home. 

Louis was definitely in trouble but Liam took control of it. 

He scolded louis for saying something about Avan's presence and ruining his welcome to their home. 

" Well I'm sorry I thought I direct messaged him." Louis retorted feeling bad enough. 

"Just shut it. TMZ is gonna make them a cover story for the next month."

"Not if we just lay low for a while, get a chauffeur to take us everywhere." Avan said. HE looked over to Zayn, who's little nose was flared with attitude but more so upset-ness. He thought he could trust Louis. But apparently that didn't work.

"You had one job Lou. One. How did you screw up!?"

"Come on, babe he said he was sorry."

"But-but - "Ah ah, accept his apology." Avan said walking over to him and sitting him on his lap facing Louis. "I accept your apology." He said, with a definite pout. 

 

"Oh quit pouting. You have amazing friends and I'm sure they'll help us avoid paparazzi." Zayn nodded at his lover's statement. But he didn't stop pouting.

Avan started rubbing Zayn's inner thigh and he was trying not enjoy it because he was still upset. But his lover's hands, just, large, soft hands, roaming across his thighs he whimpered softly and delicately swiveled his hips. This made Avan, rather excited. Zayn whimpered but this time it was audible. 

Louis and Liam turned around to see Avan softly munching their friend's neck. And he moaned. "Baba..."

Louis and Liam gave each other glances. "We're gonna- Go." Liam interjected. 

"Don't get pregnant!!!" Liam yelled walking through the door. 

_Won't have to worry about that. Yet._

 

Zayn turned himself around on Avan's lap. He hooked his arms around the older boys neck. The longer haired man latched his lips to the singer's neck once again. Moaning softly He ran his hand around his neck. 

"I want you to break me." Zayn whispered. 

"No promises. But I want you sore."

Zayn moaned with lust and it drove Avan insane that specific high pitched moan. The one that makes the giver's skin crawl and drives the passion through them into the receiver.

"Come on baby, up to your room, yeah?"

Zayn grabbed Avan and dragged him up the stairs. Tripping over his own feet Zayn fell back with Avan on top of Zayn. Avan got a smirk full of mischief slide across his features. Zayn gave a nonverbal warning, shaking is head no. 

 

Being the tease Avan was,he gave a thrust between their clothed sexes. 'Unnf!" Avan only smiled. "Please Avy." The taller boy picked up the smaller, finding his bedroom laying Zayn down softly. 

Avan ran his hands up Zayn's shirt, earning mewls, and moans. Lifting the shirt, he stumbled upon Zayn's beautiful chest, he felt a tingle run through his lower body. He looked at Zayn's chest running his hands over his beautiful brown nipples.  

He felt Zayn squirm, his chest rising and falling more and more as Avan payed with them. Zayn bawled his fists into Avan's shirt. "You're teasing me." The younger boy gritted, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. The feeling of being empty was too much to bare at this point. 

 

"Sssssshhhh, ssssshhhh, let me handle it baby girl." Zayn whimpered and ground himself towards Avan's hips. 

Avan removed himself from Zayn's upper body and went down to his pants and unfastened them.

Right away he could smell Zayn, he was sweet, but heady  and it was driving him crazy. HE stripped him of the tight jeans and his shirt. He loved that Zayn was so feminine, curvy.  He took off his shirt and went back to the situation at hand.

"Avy please, need something." His voice was high and thin. Having Avan's face that close to his core was making him more slick by the second. The older male began to kitten lick through the boy's panties. HE then peeled them off the tan legs with his mouth. 

The scent was stronger and it was sweeter. Avan's appetite grew even more if it was possible. He latched himself to the slick folds. Engorging himself sliding along the entrance. Zayn lost his control. His back bowed off the back. "Fu-fuck yes!" He pulled Avan deeper into  his core. He too that as a signal to slide his tongue deeper into his heat. 

"Avan- fuck,  _please!_ " It was that please that made him realize Zayn was finally broken. He was at the top and there was no turning back. 

Avan decided to take it up to all he's got. He gave open mouthed kisses to the slick heat, softly stroking the beautiful pink lips. He then turned his attention to that sexy little nub that made so much happen. He sucked, licked, and swirled around the nub, all the while the boy above him cried in absolute pleasure that it hurt. "Avy, Baba! I'm gonna cum please!!" Avan started to plunge his fingers into the sopping entrance. "Come on baby girl, give me all you got. Cum for me. NOW!" 

 _"FUCK!!"_ At this point Zayn saw white. His body shook with aftershocks. This orgasm, he needed to have more. Hips canting forward, his essence going any and everywhere on Avan. 

When he came down from his high, He was met with a soaked Avan, now with a bun in his hair. 

 

"You got me good, now, I'm gonna give you what you wanted.  _'Now I'm gonna make you sore."_

 

Avan lay upon the bed between the plains of legs of his lover. He positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly his member penetrated him. Earning moans an mewls from Zayn. "Baba, Avan yes." He was a muttering mess beneath the Indian male.

Zayn panted heavily, a loud moan escaping his parted lips as his body arched then fell heavily on the bed followed by a violent shudder. A hard suck to the neck, leaving a deep, dark purple bruise followed by another bliss filled moan from Zayn. The pleasure of being filled; hips moving back and forth, rolling, driving in deeper. Soft little praises whispered between the two boys tangled on the large bed.

Zayn was wrapped in doused in bliss,  Stroking and writhing. Moans and pleas thrown.

"Avan, I'm almost there, don't stop please,- "I'm right there with you Baby." And with that that Zayn came around Avan's cock. And Avan lost it.

Climaxing inside him. After they both came down, their sexes were both sensitive. 

He pulled out, both of them wincing and groaning. 

They lay there cuddling. It was the best time they ever had together.


	5. We're What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their romp around the bed room. Things got confusing and a little scary. Zayn throwing up , as well as Avan.  
> The cravings. Mood swings. 
> 
> "Avy, I think we're gonna be Babas in more ways than one." He pulled out a little white something. 
> 
> P.S Dont read the chapter when its in progress please. No matter how addicting or ridiculous the story is. I feel like it ruins the story for you guys

 

It was about a few weeks later after the couple's rendezvous, Zayn was feeling queezy. It was reoccuring it wasn't only him. Avan got the morning sickness too. They disregarded the first idea.  _Pregnant._  

ZAyn had woken up that morning and headed down stairs. He smelled pancakes and he smelled the syrup. Right now that's all he wanted. Syrup. 

"Cakes up!!" Liam said stacking them on a plate. Zayn rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a plate stacking four pancakes and drooling syrup on them.  He hurried to the table and started eating. he moaned with gratitude as he finally got his craving kicked. The syrup was like edible gold. He was throwing an absolute fit about how good it was. 

 

After he got done eating and for some reason, he got extremely tired. Everyone knew he liked to sleep, loved it actually. But Zayn had been a bit excessive on the sleep topic. But they didn't think much about it.

 

All of sudden Zayn rushed to the bathroom. Pushing past Liam, and Avan. He opened the bathroom door and fled to the toilet and threw up. Avan listening to the horrible retching, as his little bubba continued to empty his stomach.

Zayn felt horrible. He wanted to just be asleep but no his body had other ideas. After throwing up 3  times the little Pakistani male decided to go change and definitely brush his teach. 

He rid the taste of acid out of his mouth and changed into a pair of sweats and one of his boyfriend's hoodies' and went back into the living room. 

 

He sat beside Avan and Liam,  placing his upper half with Avan and his lower half with Liam. Avan began to rub Zayn's upset tummy.

"You feelin ok baby?" Zayn nodded his head softly nuzzling his head towards the feeling of his lover's hand carding through his hair.

"I think you guys should go see what's wrong with him." Louis said feeling Zayn's forehead.

"I suppose we should, can't have the tour or any body on board it getting ill." Liam said. "Lou, go pull the car around front and get Avan and Z's travel bags and put them in the boot." Liam directed.

Once they arrived to the doctor,  the had to deny fans autographs and such. They got into the office, Avan seated himself with Zayn. He felt so bad for his little baby. 

He sent a pouting selfie to his sister and Tyler saying "My poor baba, he doesn't feel so good :(."

Tyler responded with an upset tone. He loved this band and he got close to Zayn and all the lads because of Avan. And he didn't want anything to be wrong. 

Avan got a message from his sister "What's wrong with him?!?" He responded that he nor Zayn were feeling very well. And they came for a check up. 

"Mr. Jogia - and Mr. Malik?" The nurse said calling them back. Avan held Zayn close as they  walked into the examination room. 

"Now Mr. Avan, we are familiar with your partners' situation and we're going to run a few tests." She prepared herself for examining the sick boy. 

"Open Zayn." He replied with a negative hum. "Zayn we're not going through this again, open." She said, Zayn finally opening his mouth. 

She checked his vitals and wrote them down and they seemed to be normal on paper, but they didn't understand where the vomiting was coming from. 

"Zayn, I'm gonna need to take blood to see whats wrong with you ok? Follow me." She helped him up and took him to the back. He sat in the chair and leaned back. The nurse came back and took blood from his forearm. 

"We'll have results in a few minutes so you guys can stay put for a minute while we wait." She told them. 

 

"Avy, I feel sick again." He said tugging on his sleeve. "I know baby but we have to wait for the nurse to tell us if anything is wrong. They waited for about 10 minutes and the nurse was back with the results. 

"Ok Zayn, I can't find anything wrong with you or the baby, the vitals seem to be healthy aaand you- Whoa Whoa. Baby?!" Avan said. 

 

"BABY!! That's what it is! I'm a dad!  _I'm A DAD!!"_

Zayn was pregnant after all. Zayn smiled softly at Avan. "I'm a Baba." He said softly, rubbing his barely formed tummy. 

"Well, as I was saying, you and your baby are healthy but I want follow your pregnancy. You all can go ahead and check out and I wanna see you in three months, you hear me?"

"Ok Babs." He  mumbled laying on his side in the chair.

Avan had carried Zayn out to the checkout window. After he signed them out, he walked them out to a petrified Liam and Louis. 

"What's the problem?! Is he Ok?" Liam said panicking. 

"Well, We'll discuss it when we get home." Avan said walking Zayn to the car. They weren't bombarded by fans or anyone. Louis and Liam followed afterwards and climbed into the car. 

* * *

Avan had stopped by the pharmacy and drove back to the house. Zayn had woken up a lot more  since they arrived. Avan gave him the bag and he ran upstairs with it. Avan then went to go sit on the couch. 

It'd been five minutes and Zayn  came back down with a big smile on his face. 

He handed him a little whit something. 

"I'm thinking that we're gonna be Babas in more ways than one." Zayn said with a smile on his face. Avan rejoiced hearing once more he's a dad. 

"Well, we're gonna be fucked for nine months." 

Liam looked at Louis. "How?" 

"Imagine Z on his cycle, but daily." 

"Really Lou, I dont think he'd be that bad."

 

 


	6. It's Happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of A Month by month of the baby's development. (Harry) Which I'm thinking of making intersex as well I'm not sure but, I think most of you will enjoy that so I'll keep the thought in mind.  
> We all know the problems that come with having a spouse with child, but this is how Avan and Zayn handle everything one at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should make Harry like Zayn or whatever. I am looking for beta writers to help co write. So if you wanna help me i wouldnt mind.

After Zayn's check up at the doctor's, he and Avan were getting through it fairly easy. 

 

The first month carrying the baby wasn't at all difficult He was going along very, he being what Zayn wanted to call it. He wasn't moody, he was normal old Zayn. He and Avan went around as normal as they could be. He thankfully much wasn't showing at only a month. He was rather tiny.

Avan and Zayn went out to eat in Dan's Super subs. You couldn't tell if he was pregnant by looking but when he explained his meal... You could tell. 

"What can i get for you Mr. J?" This man had a British accent. "You from London?" Avan asked "Yep, and my dad works for your company." 

"Well, I might give him a message about that." Avan joked "But, I'll have the meatball sub with extra mozzarella."

"And for you Mr. Malik?" "Um I'd like to have a sub with heavy mayo,turkey, lettuce, tomato, some heavy onion and cucumber with salt and pepper and a side of jalapeno with Lays chips please?" 

"Alright I'll be back with your orders." Said the waiter as he whisped away into bar and placed their orders. 

"You know, you already have a radiance to you that I can not get enough of." Avan said taking Zayn's hands and running the pads of his thumbs over the back Zayn's. 

"Aren't you sweet to me." Zayn said blushing his tan cheeks. Avan looked at him intently and kissed the backs of his hands. "You know, I think I want to do something but I'll tell you later." Avan said with a smile on his face. "

"No, tell me now!! You know I don't like to be strung on." "I'll tell you later, baby." He smiled at Zayn and kissed his hand once more. 

The waiter brought back their food and Zayn's extra chips and his side of jalapeno. They dug into their meal and talked about the baby. "So what would you want to name the baby?" Zayn asked Avan finishing the last of his meal.

"I was thinking something like Harry." "I like that name actually. It's cute." Zayn said. "But which name would he get?" Avan knew the baby would get his last name since he was planning to propose to Zayn later that week. 

"I dont mind the baby taking either of our names." Avan said. 

"So Harry Malik/ Jogia."

"No middle name?"Avan thought to himself while still laughing at Zayn.

Zayn didn't really have to think of a name, it just came to him. "How about Edward?"

"I like that." Avan thought about how it would sound in all types of situations, like calling him if he gets in trouble, calling him down to meet family, stuff like that.

"I like it. Harry Edward Malik." He smiled at Zayn and he giggle and kissed his boyfriend. 

 

The second month of Zayn's pregnancy wasn't that bad. People were kinder than they were before.   
  


Especially the TMZ crew.   
_Our camera crews caught up to the famous "Zavan Jalik" couple and it's very apparent that Zayn is pregnant_

_*GASP* But they're not even MARRIED?!_

_Our team followed them for a while, while they were just walking the calm boardwalk of LA._

_"So Zayn, how far along are you?" "Um, Im two months actually, and hes quite small as you can tell."_

_Avan and Zayn both laughed. "Well seeing as who's the babys dad is I don't think he'll be a little guy." The cameraman said. "So what's the name?" He asked again, the couple seating themselves on a bench a few blocks near the ocean. "Well, i feel like it's a boy so, I chose the name "Harry Edward Malik" as his name. And he's quite responsive to his name. When I say it he kicks." Zayn said while Avan rubbed his small belly._

_"Well you guys seem to be enjoying your time off, so we'll get at you guys later on this month." The cameraman said waving them off and returning to his van._

His second month of pregnancy really didn't change anything about him. Only his appetite and his bodily functions like having to pee all the time. 

While the days dwindle for their break they had to get back into tour mojo, but they also had to choreograph around Zayn being with child.

During rehearsal the danced and Zayn softly mimicked the moves, sang along and copied the choreographer with the transition moves. While singing Avan would sometimes use the announcing microphone to sing along with Zayn and the lads. 

He was timing himself to actually pop the question but the rest of the crew or band didn't know. 

And Avan chose the right song. You and I. 

And he sang will you marry me in the chorus pulling out a little black box from his sweats pocket. 

Everyone in the venue looked stunned and Zayn Stood from his spot at the planning table and shouted.

"Yes, Yes, A billion times YES!!"

 

* * *

 

It was about three more months into Zayn's pregnancy and Zayn's attitude only changed only a bit. If things didn't go smoothly he'd yell instead of getting quiet he would yell a little bit much. But he didnt let it get to him too much.

He wanted another break though. And he needed to go see the doctor to confirm the sex of the baby. 

After the last concert of the month, Avan drove him to the Calabasas doctors office. 

Avan parked the car and helped him out of the car. They walked to the front desk and signed in. 

It wasn't long after the same nurse took them to the examination room. 

She laid Zayn down and got the cream and rubbed it on his belly. He felt relaxed. No mater who rubbed his belly, it was just a relaxing thing  for him. The nurse started scanning him and after she got the needle to sample the amniotic fluid.

While she processed the fluid, she printed the sonogram and waited for the results to come back. She wanted to be extra correct with this pregnancy especially with Zayn's case.

The sonogram was finished developing, and right after, the results came back for the fluid.

It confirmed that it was a boy. And the sonogram wasn't saying so.

She decided to wait until she went back to the room.

* * *

Upon entering the room she got the attention of the couple as the door opened. She sat on her stool and scooted closer to the two of them.

"So, I have come across something, it's nothing to be concerned about, but the test came back and you're blessed with a healthy baby boy but, like your partner, he'll be born intersex."

Avan's face couldn't help but inflate. Because all of that didn't bother him. His first child was almost here and he couldn't be more ecstatic.

He had texted his mom and dad the news and they demanded to bring him over.  _All the way over in Ireland._  But it wasn't all bad, Zayn's parents were in London too. But it had to be in the next two months, but they wouldn't mind where their children were born. 

So packing for the UK it is. But after all the events the lads had ahead of them and there was a lot to do. Signings, radio shows, Interviews and all that. But it never broke their spirits.


	7. Work, Work, Work and Baby!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, Avan, Liam and Louis are headed to the UK for a WHILE. They've made a change to their schedule as far as touring goes. But as far as working goes that hasn't changed. They're still on for interviews in New York, Paris, London, Dublin, Madrid, Lisbon, and many other places. 
> 
> But first they had to visit their parents. Zayn's were in Bradford and Avan's in Dublin.
> 
> But they have to work it out somehow. And they go for their interviews for the UK. 
> 
> And four months of break and working, something special happens.

Packing for the UK was easy for the lads. But for Zayn, had to choose his clothes. He hadn't gained weight much but this baby was an eater. Waking himself and Avan in the night for a bite to eat. Kicking Zayn in consequence kicking Avan. He'd be up at two in the morning wanting food. And not  a normal one food type meal, like flavorful things with mixtures of ingredients. 

Zayn had eaten SO many sandwiches, from subs to burgers that it was ridiculous. This baby had an appetite for flavor and meat. Along with fresh things. And the most random fruits. Like zucchini.

 

The baby didn't make him gain any weight. Instead he gave him more curves than anything else. Avan  didn't mind the curves of course. 

But while packing Zayn chose to pack jeans he could fit in his current situation. He found quite a bit of jeans to wear. He wanted to take some capris with him as well. 

 

Zayn had finished packing his clothes and started packing his electronics and his sketch books with a few packs of colored pencils. 

He wanted to have a little personal time when he got home. And he knew his sisters would want to spend  a ridiculous amount of time rubbing his belly. And he already knew his dad wanted to meet Avan and rub his belly too. 

Avan  had gotten all the bags and put them by the door. He got Louis and Liam out of the room and Helping load things by the door.

"Avan, can we stop and get something to eat or some snacks? I can't be on a flight this his long with out anything to eat."

"Of course Princess, we'll get Paul to stop us at the store and we'll get what you want." 

He knew Zayn as a bit emotional and he didn't expect it but he started sniffling. 

"It's ok baby. I know." Avan whispered sweet nothings into his ears. 

"Baby, everything's ok." Avan said looking Zayn in his Hazel eyes and kissed his forehead. 

"I just want our baby here already." He sniffled. 'He'll be here before you know it baby. We just have to be patient, alright?"

Zayn nodded his head rubbing his now visible bump. 

After calming Zayn down, he and Avan sat on the couch whispering softly to one another. They talked about raising him, going through the years, guessing how Harry'd be when get older. 

Zayn would be there for feminine things like cycles, and clothing, but Avan would try his best to help and understand.  Being a father would be harder because you have to be the tough guy all the time but Avan didn't want to have to be that type of dad. He was already sensitive and ashamedly in touch with himself. 

But he would be that dad when he brings someone home for the first time. 

The lads were done packing and made sure everything was taken care of. Once that was finished they headed down to the car. Piling into the car they had a flight to catch at 2:30 in the morning. They decided to leave at 1:30 to kill a little time, while getting everyones' snacks. 

Louis got several bags of Doritos. Family size of course. Liam got some fruit boxes and a sparkling water.

Avan got himself some pretzels cheetos and for Zayn he got chocolate, and chips. He had a bit of a craving but he wouldn't eat them together. He just wanted both. 

An thus their trip to the airport began. 

Zayn had posted themselves in the car driving to the airport, saying

_@AvanJogia, @LouisTomlinsonOfficial @LiamPayneReal_

_"Riding with my bubba and baby in-tow. They look really tired.  :)"  #5months #Itsaboy_

He had received so much feedback from that one post.

One from @Jenny<33Zavan said: OMG i can't wait to see your guys' baby, i bet he'll be the cutest thing ever! Plzz post pics when he comes!!

"I'll be sure he meets you all tonight at the signing! He's been kicking a lot recently! Love you all so much!! Now get some sleep!! :) :P! P.S I'm doing an #AskZavan video chat on my twitter page after my interview in London. Any questions you have, we'll answer!!"

 

After sending his last tweet he leaned over to Avan and snuggled him. Avan rapped his arm around his fiancee and drifted of to sleep.

 

When Zayn woke up, he noticed he was sitting on Avan's lap at the airport. "Hey there sleepy, you rest easy?"  Zayn only nodded his head and stretched out. "Where are the boys?" He asked looking around the airport. "They're in baggage claim, they'll be back in a bit. Avan said holding Zayn close to him. 

Just in time, Louis, Liam and Paul returned with a bag carrier. "You two ready?" Asked one moderately sleepy Louis. The two nodded their heads, Avan standing Zayn on his feet. He got a little lighthead on the way up and had to hold still for a moment. He held his stomach, Harry was kicking again. But it was a little painful. "OOF!" Zayn huffed out. "You ok babes?" Liam asked. 

"Yea but he's really kicking." He said rubbing his stomach. "Maybe he's saying hi." Louis said giggling. Zayn chuckled warmly at the intimate suggestion. "Maybe." They began walking to the security check out and walked through the scanners. Louis walked through, then Liam, then Paul, then Avan, then Zayn and "somehow" he got stopped through security. 

"Please step to the side and wait a moment please." The guard said impatiently. Zayn huffed and ran a hand through his hair. Looking at his iPhone screen, reading 2:15.

 _"OK!!_ I have a 2:30 flight to London to catch and you're keeping me from my husband and my group!- The security guard pointing his hand in Zayn's face silencing him, "You must please remain silent or we will use force." He uttered heartlessly. 

'I'm hoping you're saying you'd put your hands on me, being pregnant, if you are, I will sue you personally and take the 5 dollars an hour you need to live." Zayn hissed. The security pushed Zayn against the wall. 

Meanwhile Avan and the boys were waiting for Zayn. Wondering what could be taking him so long. In the distance, Louis could swear he heard Zayn snipping at someone, but thought none of the sort. The he heard Zayn's voice again. "AVAN! LOU!" Okay, definitely there was something going on, they rushed over to the scanning area and saw Zayn pinned against the by the guards.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN!?! YOU'RE GONNA HURT MY KID, GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FIANCEE!!" Avan yelled pulling the guards away from Zayn. But Liam having to pull Avan away from the guards. "Keep cool mate, s'alright, Lou go sit Zayn down by the bags while we still have time before getting onboard." Louis went with Zayn. Liam and Avan stayed by the security, looking out now many people had their phones out filming the entire thing. 

Avan huffed and calmed himself. Liam let him go and walked to the rest of the group. Avan made sure no one was watching and went over to the same guards that hurt his Zayn. "If I find _one_ bruise one my husbands bump, or of something happens to my son, I'm coming after you, and it won't be hide and seek." His voice was a raspy, menacing tone and it wasn't something you wanted to hear. 

He rushed over to the group. Now it was time head to the plane. 

 

After boarding the plane and putting bags in appropriate places, Avan sat Zayn down, who eventually did start crying. He looked at Zayn's tummy there were bruises on his sides. 'Fucking security." Avan said sighing. 

"Babe, it's alright, it's fine, we can talk to the pilot when we land." Zayn just curled up in his seat with his tablet, wifi off of course. he was listening to music, trying to forget the whole incident. 

All Avan wanted was to get this work done. Four months of no touring was gonna be a killer but in four months he'd meet his own son for the first time. So this while could be worth it. 

* * *

 

As the plane got closer to London the brighter the sky became. Liam stayed up most of the flight which was probably the wrong thing to do. But he had a lot on his mind. Lots of things pertaining to the airport incident a few hours back. And Lou. 

* * *

 

The pilot had flashed the seat belt sigh signaling their descent into the London airport. Avan had decided to shoot his parents a text " _Hey, we're in the UK, It's probably a little earlier in Dublin, we'll be there in a two weeks. Gonna meet Zayn's parents. Tell Ava and Tyler and Axel i said hi!!"_ _  
_

He began to get himself ready to get off the plane. He got his and Zayn's bags together. Louis and Liam were snuggled together in a seat. Avan decided to snap them and put them on instagram. "I think some one found cuddle buddy during the flight."

* * *

 

 

Getting to the hotel was easy. Checking in a finding rooms was ok. They were in suite 5b. They were under Avan's name. Louis, Paul and Liam were in suite 5c. Zayn was completely frustrated. It was a long night last night. He wanted something but being in his current state he didn't think it'd be healthy. "Bubba?" He walked to the kitchen, he was wearing a pair of boy shorts and a nightie. He was still the tiniest thing ever. Avan turned to him and smiled warmly. "Well aren't you two the cutest things in London?" He said wrapping his arms around Zayn. "Bubba." He whined. "Baby not now, you can't get physical that way." Avan scolded meaningfully. "Well, it wont take much for me to get there. And i could help you get there. We haven't had any time together since the tour back home." 

Avan really wanted to, believe him, but he could wait. "Babe, how about this? Tonight we go out after the interview and then come back to the hotel and have a little foreplay? Deal?" He said looking at Zayn think it over. "Hmmm, Alright bubba." He said kissing his soon-to-be husbands cheek. 

* * *

 

After dinner, Avan did as he promised. Both of them laying with post orgasmic glow and Zayn looked absolutely beautiful. His skin twice as radiant and his eyes hooded. "I can't wait for the interview tomorrow." Avan said kissing Zayn's nose. He got up and helped Zayn to clean them up and sleep off the jet lag.

 

In the wee hours of the morning, three Harry was thumping away. Hungry.  _Ugh_ bubby, _mummy's too tired to get up right now. Just a little while longer. Thump thump thump thump thump._ "Ok mister. pushy, sheesh." Zany whispered to the unborn child. _  
_

He padded through the suite and into the kitchen. And roamed through the fridge. Pulling out meats and veggies and other wonderful things that he could whip up. Again Harry made crave sandwiches. And it was too early for a burger. And he didn't want anything heavy. 

"Wanna sub Hazza?" As if on cue he kicked three times. He got out the necessary items to make said sandwich and made it. He got the necessary things to make the sandwich. After he made the sandwich he got chips and remembered Liam had bought strawberries! He went back to get a bowl of them. Harry kicking him in the process to say 'where's the food'. Zayn mentally responded 'I know baby, I know.' 

He sat down with his meal and began eating. Yea it's a weird meal but he couldn't help it. After he ate he decided to get an outfit together. The interview started at 9 and then they had a signing later that night. 

Zayn decided to go with dark gray jeans, a formal gray shirt,and some black shoes. He looked rather nice. Still cute. He heard Avan glopping around the room. Getting ready too. 

Zayn went to go so see if he was ready. Half way. He had on his jeans and his shirt but still barefoot. "Come on Lazybones, its 7:45, we're on at 9." Zayn said giggling

"I know, I know it's just a process to get dressed." Avan replied trying to get a little slack. He doesn't have a little person to wake him up. "But I see you're up early, Harry get you two hungry?" His fiancee nodded his head, covering a burp. "He wanted yet another sandwich. But this time with a side of fruit. I just ate Liam's strawberries.'' 

Avan laughed in confirmation of understanding. They both brushed their teeth and got their shoes on. Then headed over to Liam and Lou's place. Zayn knocked on the door and Liam answered it half dressed. Louis still in his underwear fighting off sleep, sitting upright. "Come on Lou, gotta get ready." The older man only whined and gurgled in frustration. "Lili, I'm too tired." The taller of the two leaned down and picked Louis up, and carried him to the bathroom. 

"Be out in 15 Zayn!!" "Alright, We'll be waiting with Paul downstairs!" With that Avan and Zayn waited in the lobby with Paul.

* * *

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen Please give it up for our own International group, One direction!!!!" The host said as the boys came down the stage. "Zayn look at you! You're glowing!" 

Immediately Zayn's cheeks went rosy. "Thank you! I actually need my next sonogram tomorrow." Zayn said rubbing his belly. "Summat tells me you might be in for a surprise." Jack told him. 

"Hopefully." The boy replied with a smile.

"Now Mr Jogia, how is it that you managed to get yourself off the market, you know all of the UK was quite upset mister." Jack said.

"Well, I didn't really search for a partner, let alone think I'd be with one so soon, but he caught my eye when me and my nephew were in California, it sort of took off from there."

* * *

 

After the interview was done, all the question gathering and baby gifts, they left for the signing. 

They arrived minutes before the doors were to open. They saw posters for upcoming concerts, dually noted that The Mrs. Carter World Tour, P!NK, and other feats were coming. Zayn was floured if he was being honest. All of these musicians, women to be exact, performing while pregnant, doing their own interpretations of cirque de soleil was astonishing.

They sat at their table and awaited the formations of the lines to commence. Avan stood aside them watching it all happen. He was impressed.

All the girls wanting pictures of them together and to feel the baby kicking. 

At the touch of the unborn child kicking, they giggled in such delight. But after a while he felt double kicks or thought Harry could be moving too much and this time he wasn't hungry.

"Ooof!" Zayn puffed out. Holding himself under his bump. "Oi you ok babes?" Liam asked looking down at the other end of the table. "I should be alright, just the kicking is getting a bit more harder than what he used to do." Zayn said waving it off.

"Just to make sure everything's alright, we're going to the doctors first thing in the morning." Avan said. He pulled out his phones and set an appointment with his doctor. Dr Wilson.

The signing had ended they went back to their suites and got a good night's rest.

* * *

 

Morning had rolled around and Zayn along with his future husband were in the car riding to the office.

 Avan must have been able to read him like a book. He grabbed Zayn's hand and held it to his chest. "There's nothing wrong. Our baby is healthy." He said reassuring him. 

"I don't want anything to be wrong with me, I know he's fine."

They pulled into the parking lot and walked to the front desk. Avan told the associate his information and why they were there. Soon after, they were called to the room. Zayn knew the procedure and did the following. The doctor had now put the clear jelly on Zayn, his eyes on the monitor and Zayn and Avan's eyes closed looking down in hopes for the best.

"Well Mr. Malik you and your son AND daughter are perfectly fine, your little girl just has a fuss with her brother."

Wait daughter? Daughter?!

"You mean I'm having twins??" The doctor nodded his brunette head with a cheesing smile.

"Babe, it's twins." Avan said kneeling beside Zayn. They both were in complete awe and love. They were gonna have twins!

* * *

 

The last three months were a drag. Zayn had gotten bigger and now there was the obvious answer he was indeed with children. He still can't even believe that it happened. Where was she hiding in the first place? 

But anyway, Zayn had went back to Bradford to visit his parents and Avan had gotten his parents to fly out to Zayn's. 

Their parents had met each other and they got on really well. Although Zayns parents wanted a more harmonious meeting.

But they discussed  plans for the babies and clothes and care, things of that nature.

And before they knew it, a month had already passed, and it was time for the babies.

After 15 hours of labour, February 1st, the twins were born. Avan held Harry Edward Jogia for the first time, and Zayn held his daughter. After she stopped crying, she opened her eyes. "Gems!!" 

Avan looked up at the sudden outburst. "What's wrong?!" He said seating himself next to Zayn. "Her eyes, are like gems. I think it should be her name. Welcome to the world Gemma, hmmm... I know! Gemma Anne Jogia and little Harold Edward Jogia." Zayn said lovingly to his new born children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, eh eh, ya like it so far? Leave me your thoughts about it pliss thank yous!!!!!


	8. Introducing The Babies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now after two years, Avan and Zayn introduce the twins in a more formal way. Although he did post pictures days after they were born. After a few months of living in the UK, they returned to California. Some decisions are made. Like Avan's company moving to L.A, Zayn, Louis, Liam and Zayn Moving into a smaller, yet roomy but cozy house. And Louis and Liam will soon find a place not too far from Zayn and Avan. Still in the same neighborhood of course. And they'd Use the larger house for a summer home. To take the kids to when they're old enough.  
> Also Avan and Zayn are finally happily married
> 
> They're on for good morning america with Robin Roberts and Michael Strahan. Of course he was gonna bring Harry and Gemma, their little chatter boxes. And Harry absolutely adores Louis, but is his Mumma's/Baba's Angel and Gemma is Daddy's little Diamond. Anything she wants to do Avan is a sucker for her little pleas. And Harry is no better. Putting on that pout that tugs at his heart.

Avan and Zayn enjoyed the extended stay in the UK. Seeing their parents was an ultimate joy but they did have a tour that had to get back to. They resumed in April and fans were ecstatic when they heard the new dates. 

Its now two years later and the lads have been doing major tasks all at one while taking care of the children. The decision made final to find a better house was the first. 

They were packing rooms that were regularly being occupied. So that was the gameroom/playroom they used. They packed the boxes and left them in the designated room. Then they would go on from there. 

And while the move was underway, Avan was on the phone with his reps and they thought the company should just have a branch in North American alone, and leave the initial branch in London.

So Avan had a lot of legal work to do  to get a branch open in one of the business towers in Los Angeles. 

on Top of that Louis and Liam wanted to  move in together, but Zayn or Avan didn't think much of it. So they were helping them look for a house.

But they had their feet to kick back on a four hour flight to New York. 

And true to their words, they posted pictures of Harry and Gemma. Harry was born ten minutes after Gemma. 

Their IG pages crashed with in minutes of the postings. And they even made trending topics on Yahoo and Twitter. Zavan Twins Debut! Mini Zavan Clones!!

They made headlines everywhere, even on Cali's own E-Tv.

* * *

 

They were all in the living room. All but the babies. At eight in the morning they wouldn't be awake yet. 

Zayn and Avan were tangled on the couch. Watching the Sorcerer's Stone. All of a sudden in comes Liam, Louis in his arms. Clinging like a baby. 

"Awwwwww Lou!!!" Zayn said seeing how adorable Louis and Liam were together.

"Mornmm." Louis said face mushed against Liam's shoulder.

"Li put him down, he's not broken." Avan said joining the fun. "Firrr yoour infrimmtion I'mma penguin thanks a Liam." 

"Oii!" Avan said. Zayn only giggled warmly. 

Once everyone was settled in, Zayn turned his head to the baby monitor and heard someone whimpering calling mumma. 

"Who's up?" Avan asked feeling the comfort of Zayn's weight leaving him.

"It's my baby boy. No doubt he'll wake up Gemma, though." Zayn went to the nursery and plucked a Donald duck clad baby Harry. "Hi baby, you ready to get up?" He asked his baby. He bounced around, nodding his had, holding his stuffy, Cookie. A cute little cat. 

"Come on my little baby." Zayn picked him up and lay Harry on the changing table. He changed the baby's nappy and put him in a SuperReaders shirt and a pair of fuzzy blue socks with teddy bear pants. 

All the while, the lads were listening to Zayn and Harry carry on true conversation. As it faded out, they heard them coming down stairs. "Mumma, what breakess?" 

"I don't know bubby, what does your tummy want?" He said tickling his tummy and kissing his chocolate curls.

As soon as they made it downstairs, there Gemma was on the baby monitor. Whining in her post morning sleep. "There's little diamond now." Avan went and got Gemma out of her crib. Changing her nappy as well, putting her in her cloud covered onesie. The clambered back downstairs and heard Zayn singing, Harry dancing around with Louis. Gemma squirmed out of her Baba's hands. She ran to Louis, and danced along with Harry. 

Zayn wiggled his way through his little audience and got the pancakes to the table. "Pancakes up, babies!!" The children squealed and ran to the table. Standing by their high chairs on tippy toes bouncing to get in.

Avan lifted the twins into the chairs and fastened them in. 

"Baba flapcake!!" Harry squealed. Gemma giggled and joined in the fun chanting. "Flapcake Mumma!!" Zayn came from the kitchen, and swarmed around Harry, attacking his chubby little cheeks. Then doing the same thing to Gemma. Giggles were littered through the dining room. 

 

The twins sat patiently. Zayn was in the kitchen cutting the pancakes into squares and cutting up some fruit. He drizzled the syrup on to the food and went back to the dining room and gave Avan Gemma's plate. He then sat in front of Harry and they began feeding them. 

They also taught the children their native language as they did simple things around the house. Today was Harry's turn to learn Arab and Gemma's turn to learn Hindu. Harry twisted after Zayn and giggled when a word sounded funny. Zayn and Avan couldn't help but smile. Gemma was a sharp learner but also had her mishaps and just busted into a fit of cackling. That made everyone laugh. Of course.

After breakfast, it was time to go to the airport and the family/band into a jet. 

 

California was only three hours off from New York and they boarded at ten till eleven. 

Upon that being said, Zayn thought it didn't make sense for them to be there and the morning would be over when they arrived. 

He checked the emails and stood corrected. They were going on tomorrow. They luckily brought the diaper bag and bottles. But they didn't bring anything for themselves.

"Babe should we just go out and buy just a quick outfit for tomorrow?" Zayn asked his husband, who was lulling Gemma to sleep.

"Mumma, Mumma, p-pookie flash man."  Harry whined out, cowering into Zayn's neck. 

Zayn turned to see who Harry was looking at. He was graciously thankful that Harry could speak. It's always the most horrific when your child showed signs of fear but could never tell you what it was that frightened them. 

"Sir could you please no take pictures of my family, you're scaring my son. And I don't think it's right for you to make a buck from scarring someone's children." 

"Oh shush it it's just a picture!" Once again the shutter went off. 

Zayn started speaking to Harry in Arabic, telling him everything would be ok. He got the diaper bag and pulled out Harry's stuffy. 

"Cookie!!" The surrounding passengers awwed in delight, and Zayn put a pacifier in Harry's mouth. The little boy suckled away on the teething instrument while he listened to his Mumma as he told him a story. Before he knew it, Harry was asleep. 

* * *

 

They arrived in New York and they Decided to spend the day at a local water park. Zayn and Avan did have a run in with the paparazzi and Louis and Liam got badgered about Avan's post on instagram. It was a bit tiring,  but the kids were laughing and waving to them this time. They were cooing, pinching their cheeks and Zayn and Avan couldn't believe how nice they were. He'd expected them to be grimey. 

They had booked a hotel but what they didn't know that it was a water park hotel.

"Zayn,we checked into Great Wolf." 

Zayn gave a look that said 'yea it's the hotel we check into'

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a water park too." Zayn looked down to see Harry stirring around. The very mention of it from Avan woke Gemma too. "Mumma, warer park?" 

"Uh, yeah baby, Mumma and Bubba reserved a room at Great Wolf Lodge." "Wanna make spwashies Papa!" Gemma exclaimed. 

"Calm down diamond, you're gonna get in the water, I promise." Avan said kissing her cheek. 

They had about a half an hour to go and it went by ever so quickly.

They landed in New York at 3 o'clock. They had found their car, just black suburban waiting for them. the loaded the bags into the car and sat the children in their laps while they rode to the resort. 

Harry was wide awake the entire ride while Gemma was still a bit woozy. 

"Baba!!  Dere is?!" Harry asked bouncing on Zayn's lap. Zayn looked out the window To see if they were actually arriving. 

They actually did arrive and it almost felt like a gut punch. Harry could read. Or to the best knowledge he could. "Babe, I didn't know he could read!!" He whispered to the babies' father. 

"Who do you think spent nights with them, reading "Choo-choo It's mr train?" Avan said with a smile plastered to his face 

"Ok, I'm gonna have to record that when you put them down for lunch.  That sounds too precious. Bubby, Gemmy, do you want Papa to read you a story after lunch?" Zayn said looking at their children.

In an instant both children squealed "Mr Choo choo!!!" "I love you. Thank you for giving me this." Zayn said after the children calmed down. 

* * *

 

After unpacking, the four went go shop for their stay in New York. They decided they'd stay for a week and then hop back into their busy schedule once more. Zayn bought Harry and Gemma cartoon bathing suits and for himself,  bottoms he thought were cute and that'd make Avan drool. 

And got Avan the perfect swim shorts. After getting the swim gear,  they went clothes shopping. Nothing too over the top,  just normal clothes. After They purchased their clothes for the week the headed to the hotel to check in.

Avan stayed in the lobby, giving the receptionist, Anne their information. 

Zayn had taken the kids upstairs to their room. 

"I Havent heard from Boo or Lilo in a while." Zayn said to himself, and of course Harry heard Louis's nickname came running as fast as his chubby little legs could run him. "Mumma! Boobear?" he said toddling with his hands. He was clad in a onesie he wore on the plane. 

"Not yet baby, Hes with Lilo." Harry's lip wobbled with disappointment. "Oh, no bubby don't cry, it's ok, Lilo and Boo'll be here when we go to the water, okay?

Harry nodded his head his little lip  wobbling. "Come here baby, it's ok." Zayn picked him up and rocked him softly. When everything was calm again, Avan walked into the suite. He saw Harry in his husband's arms. "Whats the matter,baby?" He asked kissing both their cheeks. 

"Hazza's just a little upset that Louis and Liam aren't here. And probably because his Bubba hasn't read to him yet."Zayn laughed softly. Avan gave him a kiss. "I'll read to them when it's time. And where Gem?"He asked looking around Zayn. "Your little diamond's in the living room playing with her stuffy, having a little cookie and tea party. "Cookie!! Cookie!" Harry thought they meant his stuffy kitty. He began to squirm and they realized he said cookie. 

"Go get cookie bubby." Zayn but Harry down and he waddled to get his stuffy from the living room. 

Avan and Zayn walked together, and it had hit Avan in that moment, Zayn's hair was almost as long as his. Rather late notice. He thought to himself. 

They sat for a wile watching the kids, playing with them, giving them raspberries, and laughing until tears came into their eyes. One of the best mid mornings they had in forever. 

* * *

 

After a day of New York sight seeing Louis and Liam decided to check in. They were the room next to Zayn's. They go the key and rode the elevator to the third floor.  The room number was 310 so Zayn had to be room 309. They entered the room, dropped their bags in the room of the flat and changed into their swim gear. 

Louis  messaged Avan to see which was the right room. Indeed it was 309. They walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "It's open!! Avan said while he and Zayn were changing the twins. They entered the suite and sat on the couch. "Where were you two?!" Zayn asked while he buttoned up Harry's swim trunks and sealed his swim shoes with Velcro straps. 

Louis began telling the story of what they did when they got of the plane.

Harry looked around, he knew that voice!!! It wasn't Mumma or Bubba. BooBear!!! Thought his little mind.

"Unky Boo, Unky Boo!!!!" He scrambled to his feet and ran to louis trying to jump on the couch.  

"Zayn, your babies are the cutest things in the world." Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis. "Not like you and Liam are." Louis guffawed which caused Harry to giggle. 

Upon the laughter Liam Avan and Gemma came into the living room in fits of giggles. "Hadda!! Gemma called. "Wook it Liwo!! "Wiwo!!!!!" Harry squealed, he made grabby hands toward Liam who was already holding his older sister. 

Liam picked up Harry and held them close. They cuddled into Liam's neck giggling happily. Zayn got everything together and walked to the door. "Who's ready for water!?" Gemma and Harry  squealed and clapped their hands. 

They took the elevator down and walked to the pool building. The twins squirmed their hands away from Liam.  "I like how you stole my babies from me." Zayn laughed. Avan went with the babies to the kitty pool while Louis, Zayn and Liam were in the 3-5 pool. 

They started to get bored with the kitty pool. "Z! We're comin over there! 

"make sure they Have their floaties on Babe!! He responded. Harry and Gemma toddled over to the three feet side. Harry used the steps with the metal bar to walk down. Gemma was learning to swim with Avan. Harry then walked around to where Zayn and Avan Liam and Louis were. "Mumma you know why I not in da wader?" "Why is that baby?" 

"Cause I make da wader angels." 

"Oh my god Zayn, he's killing me, that was the cutest  thing I ever heard! 

* * *

 

The Morning after was the interview. The staff were enamored with their children.  Gemma and Harry stunned them when they told them to speak Arabic or Hindi. They talked about more shows and the new album in the works. And they were getting the children ready to be enrolled in pre-school. the Lads were very pleased with the interview and they got to talk about their own things they'd want to do in the future. 


	9. Some Time Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you enjoy it and I know want to kill me   
> But Here's Chapter Nine

The boys were ecstatic. They got a six month break that was very much needed. They were at the last show before the break.  This show was about having fun. They had a huge surprise at the end of the show. But right now they were going through the crowd, singing, laughing with the audience. 

After about half an hour, it was time for an outfit change. Zayn, Liam and Louis ran back stage to change.  These outfits were a bit more summer appropriate. Tank tops and capri jeans with Vans or Sperries . Avan was back stage with the kids and they were waiting for their time to go out on stage with their parents and have fun too.

“Mumma, sing time?” Harry asked. Gemma was with Avan singing the last song the boys performed. Zayn knelt down in front of Harry and tickled his tummy.  “What do you think baby?” He squeaked and Gemma  giggled like no tomorrow. “What song are we doing first?” Avan asked. “You guys know Act My Age?”  Zayn asked them.  “Is that the one that sounds like the Irish jig? Avan asked. “That’s the one and only for Ireland. It’s the last show. Lets get ready to blow the top out, yeah?” Zayn said. He walked out onto the stage and calmed the crowd.

“Now, Dublin, I have a couple of guests that are gonna sing with us tonight, So I want you to give a big Irish Ole welcome my husband Avan, and my kids, Harry and Gemma!” The crowd was absolutely stunned and went bezerk. Aww’s and OMG’s were thrown everywhere. “Here’s act my age!” Liam said and the music began.  Zayn picked up Harry and danced around with him. “Come on Harry, Sing with mumma!” They started singing and he looked at Harry who seemed to be in love with the microphone. “Cause da stowies  that I told.” Harry sang. He giggled after Zayn kissed his cheeks. ‘I tewll again and again.” Gemma sang dancing with Avan. Louis and Liam started singing.

 

They danced and laughed. The world melted away and they were just a family living the time of their lives.

The song ended and the tour leg was over.  They were cheering, tears filled their eyes, smiles crowded their features. Confetti rained from the cannons above, It was indeed the best tour leg they had in forever. The kids had a blast and Avan and Zayn were overjoyed. Liam and Louis were hogging a spotlight snogging away, and the twins were having a blast reaching for the confetti.

“Thank you guys for coming out!! We really appreciate all the love and support you guys have given us in the last three years and thank you for supporting my husband and I and Lilo! “Goodnight everyone!  Drive home safe!!” Zayn cheered to the audience.

They laughed all the way to the dressing rooms. Harry and Gemma were changed into onesies for the bus ride. And to stay up late. Since they weren’t in school yet they could spend Their birthday till early August around the world.

 

They made a stop at Avan’s parents’ house.

Avan got everyone’s  luggage from the hotel, and loaded it into the car. He put a bottle drinking harry in his car seat and a Hungry Caterpillar reading Gemma in as well. Zayn was exhausted, so Avan carried him to the car. “Don’t worry Princess, we’ll be there in an hour.” “Mm-Kay Babe.” Zayn said reversing the seat to face the babies. “Mumma here!!” Gemma said clapping her little hands.

Harry giggled the drinking his milk. “Baby, be careful, don’t drink and laugh.” Zayn said with concern. Harry removed the bottle from his mouth. “Otay, Mumma!” He squealed. Zayn grabbed a blanet for himself and the babies blankets.

“Ok babies, it’s gonna be a while till we get  to Dublin so let’s take a nap so we can be nice and rested for Nan and Grandpa, Yeah?”

Harry yawned and Gemma pouted. “Mumma want Kitty!” “No want nap!!”

_The one time I need sleep she doesn’t want sleep. She always wants a nap._

“Gem, why are you yelling at mummy?” Avan asked from the front seat. “No nap time Daddy.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in that moment.

“Baby, Mummy and Harry are tired, just try and be a little quiet ok, Diamond?” Avan asked.

“Ok Baba.” Gemma responded picking up her bottle and drank some milk.

The drive didn’t take very long, well to Avan at least. At stoplights he’d just look at his family, listening to soft little snores. He laughed to himself when saw Gemma asleep.

The drive gave him time to reflect. To just realize how lucky the relationship he had with Zayn blossomed. 

Avan swung a few more turns and he was in his parents drive way. “Babe, we’re here.” He whispered to Zayn. His big brown eyes fluttered open. He saw his husband and smiled.

Zayn unbuckled himself and grabbed Gemma.  Harry woke up and saw Zayn taking Gemma and not him.

“Mumma! Up, Mumma!” Harry whined. “Baby, I have to get your sister in the house to get changed, Baba will come get you. Ok?” Zayn said hurrying into the house. He got out his key and unlocked the door. Avan’s mum heard the door being opened and unlocked it for him.

 

“Oh, Well hello there darling!” “Hey, Mum, Could you change Gem for me? Harry’s getting a little jealous again.” He told her. “Of course, you go ahead and get Harry, I’ll handle her.”

After passing his daughter to his mother in law, went after Harry.

As he went to the front door, he saw Avan carrying Harry. With the bags. _That man can do anything._  He thought  to himself.

“Hey baby, and Mr. Sexy, is he feeling better?” Zayn asked. Avan pecked his pink lips. “Yea, turns out little curly-Q here had a messy nappy too.” “Yeah?” Zayn was surprised. The same problems with both babies.

“Well, I’ll take him too, you two go ahead and get situated upstairs in the second master room.” His mom told them.

“Aww thanks Mum, but I think Harry wants me.” Zayn said. Taking him and kissing his forehead. Harry cuddled into Zayn’s neck, “Baby, do you want to have breaky with Nana after you get your nappy changed?” Harry nodded head and held tighter to his Mumma.

“Come on pumpkin.” Zayn grabbed the diaper bag and took the baby upstairs to change him. “Av, after I change him can you get him from breakfast I need to change.” “Alright babe.”

 

After Harry got his nappy he was his giggly 2 ½ year old self again. Avan went upstairs to check on them. He saw Harry sitting in the middle of the bed giggling. Zayn was making cute, silly little faces to him. “Like I said before, the cutest things in all of London.” They heard giggling coming up the stairs. Gemma crawled up stairs and with her and Harry’s stuffies. “Cookie!! Tank you Gemma!!” He exclaimed. She could only laugh. “Oh good, both my babies are here, now- Zayn said picking her up and sitting her with her brother- Now you two are almost three, and were taking Daddy’s parents and Mumma’s parents with us, where do you wanna go babies.

 

The twins were aware of their birthday but they’d have to learn the date. That’s the only problem. Harry raised his hand. “Yes, My little man.” Avan said “We have pwincess party?” Harry asked

Avan and Zayn smiled at each other. “Baby of course you can.” They giggled in excitement. “A princess party it is.” “I’m gonna go change really quick and we can go down for breakfast.” Zayn Said giving everyone kisses. The twins shrieked feigning little yuckys  and laughs.

 

Zayn just changed into a blue shirt and some sweats, tossing his hair in a bun. When he came out of the bathroom he noticed that Avan changed, too. In almost the same thing his hair was just half up. Zayn could only smile, when he saw him he was giving the babies, raspberries on their tummies. Zayn took his phone out and recorded it. Posting it to Twitter and Instagram. “What do you think you’re doing?” “Watching you three be adorable. Is it a crime?” They laughed and carried the babies to breakfast.

It was a good start to the morning. Later they had a Live Twitter for _#AskZavan_ in the afternoon. They agreed on doing it on the balcony by their room.

 


	10. No More "Baby Twins!?" (Cause Niall's Coming!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Avan are planning a party for the twins.  
> He invites Tyler and Axel, his brother Ketan and his sister Aja and their parents. Zayn invited Doniya, Safaa, Waliyha and their parents.  
> This would be the first time they'd see and remember Zayns parents. And meet their cousins and aunts and uncles.  
> Later on that year they sign the kids up for school, and then some how something happens.

It was the month of the party, and Zayn had booked a small bouncy house, a little petting zoo, and thought to hire a music player but he just decided on just using Pandora linked to his iPad. 

Avan was out getting decorations for them, getting the kids' favourite color balloons, and cupcakes for them ava cake for the grown ups. 

Zayn had thought everything through and everything was going to plan. 

He got the twins an outfit for their big day. He got Harry a little blue shirt and white shorts and a flower crown. He got Gemma a cute peach little sun dress with a flower crown as well. 

 

Avan was done with his shopping, so he headed home. He thought he'd be met by his family but, no one. 

It wasn't like for them all to be gone, Louis and Liam should've or would've came over to watch them.

He gave Louis a call. The phone rang got about four seconds. Then "Go for Lou!"

"Hey, you with Z and the kids? They're not home yet" 

"You don't have a thing to worry about, I talked to him, he's on the way."

"Alright, well I've bought the stuff for the party and the snacks for the table." 

"Oh good call!" well I need to get Li up for the party, and so your children won't have a tantrum cause we're late."

"Alright, see you there." Avan hung up the phone and started decorating the yard. The fence for the animals was already up, and the bouncy house was up in a pink castle.

He hoped the animals won't be like goats or anything. He'd thought to ring Zayn after the decor was set. 

It took about 45 minutes to get everything up. He put the banner up by the front door and a note on the front door.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Zayn.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Zayn asked.

"I'm fine,I just finished the decorations and stuff, I can't wait to see their faces when the see the back yard." 

"You need to record that! I want my parents to watch it, or at least have a video of it." Zayn told his husband.

"Will do, how far away are you?" He asked looking at the clock. In California, when it gets dark it gets colder and he didn't want it to be cold during the party. 

About 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw it was his family. 

"Hey everyone! He got everyone settled in gave hugs and kisses and took presents to sit on the table.

Literally no less than five minutes later Zayn had returned with Liam, Louis and kids in tow.

"Daddy! Mumma founded a note on the door!!" Harry squeaked. From what Avan could tell, he had eaten something, apparently red. 

"Dear Hazza and Diamond, there's a surprise for you from Mumma and Me and our family Happy Birthday my little munchkins!- love Mumma and Daddy

"Hey you guys!" Their cousin Tyler said crouching in front of them. They ran to him giving him hugs and giggles.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. They looked at their dad as if asking. 

"That's your cousin Tyler munchkins. And right there, they lifted they're gazes, he is your cousins boyfriend Axel." Harry immediately lifted his arms to be picked up. Tyler picked him up and Axel picked up Gemma. 

 

"Where we go now?" Gemma asked. "We go to surprise?" Harry asked looking at Tyler.

"Yea, we have to go through the back yard first." Tyler explained.

They set the children down in front of the back door. "You ready princesses?" Avan said making his way to the door. 

"Now before I open this door, I want you two to remember something, always ok?" 

His children nodded their heads, listening. "No matter how you two get, every person is to treat you like the princesses you are."

Avan stood and opened the door.Once it was opened he heard tiny gasps. "Daddy a petting zoo!"  "A castle!" They didn't know which one to go to first. 

"Come on, let's go see the animals." Upon further investigation Avan saw that all the animals were exotic, like baby tigers and lions, kangaroos, elephants, pandas and other animals.

 

Harry saw in the petting, the baby tigers and he loved cats. "Mumma kitties!!" 

They ran over to the gate l, and met the keeper. Her name was Nicky. "Hi there Harry, I'm guessing it's your birthday today! She exclaimed.Harry could only give a lighthearted giggle.

"Which animal does he want to see the most?" Nicky said looking to Zayn. Well, we ran over and he kept saying kitties, so I'm guessing the tigers."

"Well little one, she said reaching for a cub, this small girl, her name is snow, because her feet are white." The cub was very energetic. "Mumma pretty kitty." "That's right baby, it is pretty."

They'd spent about 20 minutes with the animals then they went to the the bouncy house. Avan and Gemma were already there. "Daddy!! Help me in too!" Harry squeaked when he was picked up into the air and put into the bouncy castle.

Giggling uncontrollably, they were having fun by themselves. Meanwhile, Avan and Zayn went to go get the cake ready even though, they wouldn't eat any. Too much sugar for them.

So they bought cup cakes for the kids.

Tyler and Axel went to get Harry and greens from the castle. No buts about it."Harry!" Axel called. "Diamond!!" Tyler yelled. "Come on its time for cake!" Tyler said over the screaming. 

 

When they didn't come when they asked, the older teens went in and grabbed them. Of course they thought it was a game. Being bounced along back to the house. 

It didn't take long for them to get on the patio and sit them down. "Mummy?!" "Daddy?!" This was their special day, they even said so, and now they're not even here to participate! 

"Princesses!" Harry and Gemma looked around for their dad. "Daddy?" Then he came out with something. 

Cake!! "Hadda it Anna and Elsa!! Gemma said with visible excitement.

"Ok, now listen, babies, the cake has too much sugar so we're going to give you a cup cake. Alright?" Avan said. 

"No fair!" Harry whined. Folding his arms and giving his famous pout.

"I don't think one piece could hurt." Zayn said. 

"Well alright." Avan sat the cake down and put them on chairs.

"Ok on three, 1, 2, 3!"

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday Harry Harry and Gemma, happy birthday to you!"

Party horns were blown and confetti was tossed.

"What piece do you want loves?" "Corner!" They squeaked.

This was the best birthday ever.

Honestly, how would they top each year?

* * *

 

After party was over, and everyone was gone, Zayn and Avan had a little time alone. Needless to say, they both were spent afterwards. Hopefully nothing goes wrong this time. Or maybe it does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry extremely sorry for the hold up my computer, a smart device ironically broke itself. The partitioner managed to break itself from the hard drive. Everything is still there but they have to TRY AND WITH HOPE SUCCESSFULLY GET THE MAJORITY OF MY THINGS SAVED. So send happy vibes and good energy with kudos to get my baby back! Enjoy!
> 
> Leave in the comments should I add Zoella, Joe Sugg, Caspar and any other people who could make the storyline interesting. I completely see Harry/Gemma/Zoella as best friends and Joe being friend's with Lucas Patrick and Joseph.


	11. I think I Am Or Hope To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Gemma start school. Contrary to his beliefs, Harry makes a friend, or rather best friend, named Lucas. Gemma watches over Harry like a hawk from that day on. Making sure he stays happy, never overthinking, judging himself. 
> 
> And it makes them closer and siblings.
> 
> Zayn and Avan are hopefully expecting another bundle of joy soon, most likely another boy.

It's been a few weeks after the party. Zayn was not feeling the slightest bit of okay. He and Avan were feeling a bit ill. He had an idea, that he could be pregnant. He stuck with it, but put it in the back of his head.  
  
It was the kids first day ok pre-k today.  
  
Avan got up to help the children get ready.  
  
"Morning Bubba." Harry said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Then Gemma woke. "Morning Baba."  
  
"Hey my little princesses, you ready for school?" He asked them. The smiled sleepily, nodding their heads.  
  
"Lets get you two dressed."  
  
"Bubba, can I wear a dress like Gemma?"  
  
"Like I said before bug, you're a princess, of course you can."  
  
Harry squeaked with excitement. He got to be how he wanted to be.  
Gemma was up but not getting dressed yet. She wandered to their parents room. Needing Zayn to do her hair.  
  
"Mumma, need hair fixed." She mumbled to Zayn. "Morning baby, you need to go ahead and get dressed, then we'll get your hair pretty ok?" She nodded her little head and went get her school clothes on.  
  
Zayn had gotten up by this point. He was helping Gemma put on her shoes.  
  
He looked at his babies, hair like woolly mammoths. "Come on baby girl, let's get your hair fixed." Zayn picked her up and say her on a stool. He got the spray, the brush and a ponytail holder.  
  
"Mumma! Hurt!" Gemma whined. "Avan!"  
  
"I'm already on it." He got Zayn the spray to help detangle Gemma's hair.  
After brushing and moulding, her hair was finally up. Harry was sitting with Avan talking about how his first day will be in his opinion. To be honest, he thought more often Harry would need more attention in certain areas more than his sister. But he had her for back up support.  
  
"Harry love, what do you want your hair to be?" Zayn asked with a sleepy smile.  
  
  
"Have curls today?" "Of course munchkin."  
  
"He does have long hair doesn't he?" Avan said marveling the brown waves.  
"They both do. And it's beautiful." Zayn began styling Harry's curls to be more presentable for his first day. He then placed a flower head band atop his hair pushing the curls back, framing his little face.  
  
"You look absolutely precious. Just like Mumma, yeah?" Avan said with an adoring smile.  
  
"Now time for breakfast."  
  
"I have fruit!!" Harry screamed "flapcake Mummy!!" Gemma cheered.  
  
Zayn decided to give them both the same thing. They love this for some reason.  
  
Once the pancakes were made, he cut them into squares and drizzled a few dollops of syrup on them. For fruit, some strawberry, grapes, and apple.  
  
"So after breakfast Mummy and I are gonna meet your teacher, while you can meet the new students. How does that sound?"

They nodded while eating their breakfast. "Ok babies, Mummy and I will be waiting just tell us when your done, your book bags are with us, Ok sweethearts?"  

"OK Baba." Harry said eating his strawberry. 

Avan went to go use the bathroom. Morning sickness was such a pain in the ass. "My poor baby." Zayn said. He got up to change, rethinking his outfit. Harry and Gemma finished their breakfast. They did as they were told, go to the living room when they were done. Gemma lead Harry there, Harry had a sudden change of heart and began to cry. 'Hazza, what the matter?" Gemma asked. Her tiny heart ached to see Harry upset. "I scared. Make no friends." Harry cried. "Hazza, stay here I get  Mumma and Buuba." She went as her fast as she could. "Mumma! Harry cry!" Zayn had already changed, feeling content, but it all changed when he heard his little baby was crying.

"Gemmawhat happened?" 

"Him scared of school, No make friends." Zayn got it now. "Harry, baby you don't have to worry about anything, you have your big sister with you." 

He picked up Harry, reducing him to hiccups and sniffles. "You ok munchkin?" Zayn asked him softly. Harry nodded and yawned. "Let's get you two to school, yeah?" Avan said, picking up his little girl and kissing his son's head. 

* * *

 

 

The drive to school was a little better for Harry. Gemma was happy that he was happy. 

Then they got to school. Harry wasn't yet the social butterfly she was. Or maybe not just yet. They got their bags and walked to the building. The principal was at the door waiting for children to arrive, greeting parents. Harry was still a little nervous. He turned stood and reached for some one to pick him up. 

"Come here, princess. Still scared?" "A little, can I have paci and Cookie?" Harry asked both his parents. "She's already in your bag, so is your paci, munchkin." Zayn said booping Harry's nose.

They began the walk inside.

 

Their teacher's name was Mrs. Moseley. Apparently she was a very maternal, supportive teacher. 

Room 321. Quite easy. "Mumma where teacher?" 

She was over in the corner getting materials for the class. "Oh, over here Mr. Malik." In an English accent. 

"Well, small world after all." 

"I know." "Hi, Mrs. Moseley, this is Harry, and the one with their dad,is Gemma. I know it's weird but Harry, he likes to be like his sister, and Avan calls them his princess so, that's why he's a curled up today."

"Bubby, could you say hi to your teacher?" "Hi Mrs Moseley."

"Do you wanna sit with her, Mumma and Baba have to go." 

"No go yet!"Harry's tears welled up in his green eyes. Zayn gave him to Avan. "Ssshhhh, sssshhh." "Before you know it, it'll be time to go."

Just then a boy with blonde hair toddled into the room. "Lucas! Honey don't run from mommy." 

The woman came in with her husband. "Dana, calm down, he's excited. 

"Mommy him pretty!" Harry cuddled into his dad's neck. Blushing. He didn't know who the boy was but he didn't know what to say. "Harry, what do you say?" Avan said still squat down in front of Harry. 

"Thank you." Harry said looking at Avan. Lucas took Harry's hand and lead them to a table. He sat down and Harry took his bag and sat it down beside him. "You wike Elsa and Anna and owwaf too?" Harry nodded his head shyly. "Elsa my favourite."

Harry said a little more interested. "Harry, love could you come for a second?" Mrs.Moseley called to him. 

Harry already knew he was in trouble. His eyes began to fill. "You want me go wif you Harry?" He nodded and Lucas took his hand and walked him to the teacher.

"Yes Mrs Mosey?" He said, with big doe eyes. "Gemma tells me you're a little different, how so?" Harry only looked down. He didn't know what exactly the "difference" between himself and a normal boy. As far as he was concerned he was. 

"I like Mumma. Mumma have me and Mumma say I hold baby too one day, Gemma too." Harry explained as best he could.

Gemma looked at Lucas. Not as a threat. But as another protector. The way he guided and comforted Harry, like Gemma had done that morning. 

* * *

 

Before the children knew it, just like Baba said, the day was over. Lucas was the first to leave out of the three. Lucas gave Harry a big smile, hug and wave. As same to Gemma. 

"How was your day, sweetly?" His mom asked "I mets some one at school I likes today." He said. "Oh, who was she." Lucas only shook his head. "Its a boy?" He nodded approvingly. "Whats his name?" "Harry."

Surely he couldn't like a famous child. How could she have been so inattentive. 

* * *

 

Avan and Zayn were driving into the parking lot. They saw Gemma and Harry with a few other children. Awaiting to go home.

"Mumma!!!!" Harry gasped happily. Gemma smiled at her little brother. They got out of the car, picking up their children. "How are you lovebugs?" Avan asked. "Harry like a boy?" 

"I no know I wike him but him tell me I pretty." Harry's cheeks went crimson. 

"Harry's already making them fall in line." Zayn said. 


	12. So I Am, I Cant Wait!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Gemma have a very interesting first day, Harry's crush is a little more bold than a child should be.  
> He's very interested in Harry, from his flower crown and button nose to his little feet.  
> And I've decided to add Marcus Butler, Caspar Lee, Joe Sugg, Zoella, Alfie OliWhiteand a few other youtubers so its not just celebs. I want to make it more grounded and relate-able so to speak  
> And I kinda want to get them in high school but Im taking things slow for you all. So Prompts are OPEN for chapter ideas of how you think things should go

It's Zayn's second pregnancy and he's terrified. He's stressing about his dad being in the hospital and he's worrying about the baby.

He's kicking but he's smaller that Harry was before he figured out he wasn't alone. He wanted to get another scan but he already did for his first trimester. They told him if the baby is supposed to be here it'll be here just keep doing what you're doing.

He called his mom every day asking if he needed to go see his dad anytime soon.

She told him to keep his mind off of the topic and just take care of his family. Enjoy the break while he can take care of the baby on the way.

"Avan I don't trust it what if something did happen and they don't want to tell me." "Don't worry about it Mumma, yeah? If she says he's fine he's fine." He kissed Zayn's cheek.

"You're right. You're right, I need to relax and just have a good time. Why don't we invite Louis and Liam over? The kids haven't seen them in forever, and it'd be nice to have the company." Zayn said.

"Yea. See now you're getting it. Just relax age I'll get them in the phone, you go get the kids ready for dinner, yeah?" "Alright baby, tell them to text us when they're near!"  
"Will do!"

Avan rung Liam and Louis asking if they were free to have a little family dinner. They of course had time to have dinner with their on the road family.  
"Baby they're about 15 away! Are the kids ready?"  
"Coming down now!!" They were holding the banister just as they were taught.

"Look who's all washed up for dinner!" Both of them smiled at their dad. "What are we having?" Zayn asked. "Oh I forgot to tell you, were having Curry chicken with a vegetable stir fry with rice and garlic bread."  
"Smells wonderful!" "Good job little Indian chef." Zayn said giving Avan quick pecks on the lips.

There was a knock on the door. "Hurry up you two I want to see my babies!!" Louis yelled through but door.

"I'm coming, calm down!" Avan let them inside and Louis dived for the children. "Lilo!!" They squeaked and hugged Liam and Louis. They had to be their favorite uncles, beside Avan's brother, who needed to visit more often.

"Hey Z how's your dad doin?" Liam asked. "He's I suppose ok, he had an accident at work but it's nothing major. As long as I still have my dad I'm ok." He admitted.

"Noo!!" They all turned to Harry and Gemma who were squirming around on their backs getting their tummies tickled.  
"Alright Lou, the kids have endured enough torture time for dinner!" Zayn said warmly.

Zayn knew he was starving. He was being kicked all day. He remembered when the baby kicked the first time. He or she kicked five times. He ran to Avan and had him hold a hand to his stomach until it kicked again.

"Avan this is amazing!! How long have you been able to cook like this!!" "Zayn it's nothing that special love, I made it all the time. If you want a treat we should try Italian next time." He said taking a bite of veggies and rice.

"Did Harry tell you he's got a little crush his first day of kindergarten?" Zayn said smiling at Louis and Liam.  
"Whats his name, bug?" Liam asked. "Him called Lucas. He like Anna Elsa too." Harry said taking a piece of chicken and eating it.

"What did Gemma think about it bug, you know you need big sister's approval?" Avan said.

"Gemma, like Luke?" She nodded her head at her little brother. "Lucas nice Mumma, him color wif Harry today."  
"And him nice to Harry, him sweet."

"Avan, this is adorable, he already has a crush." Zayn said. 

 "What about a playdate? They've grown out of toys, all but a stuffie anyway." Avan said. 

Zayn thought about it but he didn't want a complete stranger coming into their house just because their son had taken a liking to Harry. 

"Maybe after a few years, then we'll see. I don't want any threat to my family, airport security is already enough. And I want the baby to actually be here before anyone starts visiting." Zayn slightly hissed.

Avan silently agreed. Louis and Liam had been talking to the kids for most of the dinner.

Zayn did often rethink the whole few years part because he was 3 months pregnant. The baby'd be there before they'd know it. Due in September. Gracious. 

They kinda had a feeling he'd be a big baby. He was heavy at three months in the womb. But if it meant he was healthy then it was alright.

* * *

Harry saw Lucas every morning at school, playing on the playground, pushing Harry to the best of his ability on the swings, holding his hand while he ran to something else he wanted to do. 

"Luke push me!!" Harry squeaked happily. "Ok Harry." Lucas settled behind Harry. He gave him as strong a push he could. 

Harry felt like he was on top of the world, treated like a princess, just like Baba said. Harry had the broadest smile he ever had before. "Alright children Snack TIme!!" Mrs Moseley sing-song-ed. All the children came flushing back into the class room, cause today was brownie day!! Gemma and Harry had a brownie day at home too. "Gemma, brownie!!" Harry exclaimed. "I know Haz!!" She was excited to get her snack. "Here you go twins." Mrs Moseley said handing them their snacks. "Lucas, here you are darling."Passing a treat to him. 

Harry wanted things to stay this way forever. Gemma was his best friend, he found a boy to treat him like the princess Baba said he should. He wanted Lucas to stay around forever. 

* * *

 

 

Its now August and Zayn was ready to POP! This baby was a whopper. For absolutely no reason, he felt like he was lugging around a house. 

"Avan!!" "Bring me the iPad!! For craps sake." He said the last part to himself. Right after he hollered for the iPad, his other children came tumbling up the stairs. 

"Mumma, we want iPad!" "Watch Spongebob!" "Wait a minute babies, Mumma wants to see a few art exhibits." Avan had finally reached the top of the stairs and entered their bedroom. "Oh they're with you.  Thought they went off somewhere in the yard." He said handing the iPad to Zayn. "You guys about to watch a movie?"

"I'm gonna look up some gallery exhibits first, you're such a child." Zayn said. 

"I like a good animated movie from time to time." Avan said smiling.

"I know but i really wanna see these gallery opening dates. Hopefully their after the baby's due." 

They all watched while Zayn searched for the art museums and the dates for new openings. 

There was literally only one that was in December. "This sucks bum." Zayn said stiffly. "Don't be so down babe, it's ok  we can go visit some other museums out of state." Avan reassured. 

"Yea. We coulld do that, how about christmas break?" Zayn asked Avan hopefully." "That sounds good, now lets get to that movie." Avan said with a goofy smile. 

Zayn chuckled warmly. He loved his family and never wanted anything to change but he knew they had to grow up sometime. But he had one baby left, and he will cherish it forever. 


	13. Its Another Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its now September, and Zayn is due any day now. And in the he is, Harry and Gemma stay at their Aunt Waliyah's house. Zayn is a wreck about not having his babies around the house. He missed the attention even though it was only for two weeks.

"Mumma no wanna go, We want flapjacks for breakfast, Mumma's the best!" Harry fought his biggest case on why they should stay.

"And Mumma and Baba have the best cuddles in the world!" Gemma exclaimed 

"Listen Bubbies, you wont be gone that long Mumma just needs time for the new baby to get here and when that time comes we have to be extremely ready to be out of the house and to the hospital so they can take care of Mumma, Okay?" Avan explained. "Ok Baba."'Okaayy." Gemma drew out her syllables. "Hey, now no pouting, in less than a week or so you'll have a new little brother. And he'll love you forever." Avan said kissing his childrens' foreheads, and sitting them into their car seats. At three years old they had a lot to say on what any current situation was. 

The drive to Waliyah's house was very, for the lack of a better word, argumentative. They we pushing all kinds of buttons, being fussy, rude and loud in the car. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop yelling at your father, it's hard enough doing this, and its difficult enough that I wont be able to see you two for half a month, now please, Haz, Gem, J-just please no more yelling." Zayn said on the verge of tears. He's never had to yell at the kids, they've only been stern enough to get their point across. 

"Babe it's okay, it'll be alright." Avan said taking Zayn' hand. "Then why can't they stay? It wont be too much of a hassle to pick up  one and put one in the stroller, they're still tiny enough to fit inthem and they'd wait with mum while you're with me in the delivery room." Zayn said with a knot in his throat. And thats when the rest of them started to cry. Harry for on never liked to see other people upset, tears running down his cherubic cheeks and Gemma sniffling in her car seat. 

"Shhhhh, sssshhhh, Zayn, babies? It's alright, I promise it'll be over before you know it." Avan said reassuringly. 

After that minutes later they ended up at their aunt's house. They went over what theyre schedules were for the morning and what time they get out of school. And what time they go in.

 

After they said their goodbyes, Avan and Zayn put their bags upstairs in the guest room. "Gemma, I don't wanna sleep by mysewlf, I dinnit bring Cookie." Harry said with a pout.   
"It ok Harry, we cuddle." They climbed the stairs to the bedroom and looked at the big bed before them. 

"Looks like these little babes are ready for bed, yeah?" Their aunt said getting the rightful night clothes for each child. 

"Already had baths?" They nodded. "Alright, lets get dressed." They let her dress them in their night clothes and she tucked them into the bed, plugged in a night light and kisssed them good night and let them sleep. This was a cycle until Niall James Malik was born, 

Avan couldn't let Niall down for a second. He was a BIG baby, he already had large hands at birth. It was ridiculous. But they loved him all the same. But he did have a little bit of problems, just ADHD and Austism, but he was still able to function fully. 

Niall was the happiest baby they ever saw. He laughed about everything he saw humor in, or at least his imagination put humor into. 

Niall was very adamant on using a pacifier, he refused every time he was offered one. He didn't like them.

Speaking of liking, Harry and Gemma took a  liking to Niall when they saw  him for the first time. He had big blue eyes and he had the cutest chubby cheeks. They were gonna be the best big siblings in the world. Help watch after him feed him and all those good things.  

 


	14. Time Flies, Doesnt It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Gemma are already in fifth grade, and eight years old, Niall is in his second year of primary school. Zayn and Avan weren't even able to hold on to Niall's baby years. They just wanted just a little more time. They know that there's gonna be a lot of changes in their kids. And they see it clearly in Harry and Gemma. Boys flocking around every corner. But Avan and Zyn knew how to divert them. To be blunt they wanted Lucas to be with Harry, a boy that had those kinds of manners at the age of four. He deserved and earned every right to Harry's heart. As for Gemma, Avan wanted her to bring home ANY boy she thought as suitable for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea about this story that may make it a little more interesting and I think you guys would like it. I personally think it'd make for a good plot twist. So hopefully, you guys will like it.

It was Harry and Gemma's first day of fifth grade, and Niall's first day of second grade. Considering Niall's disorders they made him a little antisocial, and loud noises made him a little anxious. He clung to Harry's hand and that's when Harry always picked him up and Gemma gave him a little kiss on the nose. Niall always felt it was a formula of security in his mind that he always needed. He felt like it made his entire day protected, giving him a seal of approval to do what he had to do without letting the noises bother him and make him anxious. 

Gemma walked to class, and let Harry walk Niall to class. "Ok Ni, we're here, go ahead into class." Niall whined holding Harry's hand. "Ssshh, It's ok baba, maybe you'll make some friends today, yeah?"

Niall shook his had. "I dont want-a meet new people Haz." He said looking at his brother. "Ni bubba come on, it wont be that bad." "Promise?" Niall asked, the way he did sounded like he said it without the r. 

Harry scooched him into the classroom, asking the teacher to watch after Niall and seat him next to someone who was rather like him. He did as best he could, and sat him next to a boy named Joseph Baena, he wasn't the most cutest second grader in the world but Niall didn't care. 

Joseph was caramel with natural honey blonde hair, and Niall was pale with almost platinum blonde. Joseph was Mexican and Austrian and Niall was Irish, Welsh, Mostly English, Indian and Pakistani. They were worlds apart and Niall could tell. 

He was nervous. he started fiddling with his white ends and rubbing his hand through his hair. "Whats the matter with you?" The boy asked. "U-um nothing, just scared is all." Niall wasn't supposed to say that. That's how you get bullies and he didn't need that right now. 

 

In math class, Harry, Gemma, Zoela, and Marcus were trying to do the class assignment and they weren't getting very far. the black haired boy across the room was still trying to get Zoey's attetnion. Marcus was trying to talk to Niomi, Harry and Gemma were trying to get the work done. "Would you lazy lot help us so you  can actually try miserably flirting, with the permission to free roam from the teacher before you fail?" Harry asked. They all turned around and looked at the boy twin. "Geez no need to be so brutal Harry." Zoey said fully turning around in her chair. 

"Yea Haz, its not like we'll get to see another person like this in middle school." Marcus said. Harry thought about it and he was kinda right.  "Yeah, sorry." Harry continued doing the math work while Gemma watched him work out number 28, a mixed fraction, balancing/simplest form equation, for the life of her she couldn't figure out how to simplify it if it had an odd number. '"Harry-Gemma began speaking in Arabic trying to figure out the math problem. 

"Hey?! What are you speaking? When did you learn that?!" Marcus barraged them with questions. "We're half Asian." Gemma said, with an obvious tone of "Duh" in her voice. "Wait wait?!" Zoey said. "Yeah, Mumma is Pakistani, with a little bit of Irish and mostly English.- And Baba's Indian, Welsh, Irish and English." Harry finished.

"Wow, that's really cool." Marcus said. "You're so lucky, I wish i had another language to speak in." Zoey said in wonderment. "We don't use it for trash talking, but it comes in handy for awkward situations." Harry explained. 

They got back to work, and then a student came in. It was Lucas. Harry turned around when Gemma said he was here, not that Harry was looking for him, or when they were speaking Arabic, he was wishing Lucas was here.  

"Hi L-Lucas." 

"Hey Haz." He said getting to his seat. HE was seated by Alfie Deyes. They were pinning over the pretty kids at Marcus' table. How did Marcus get to hang with the cute kids. "Dude, Harry is adorable. He's gets  so flustered and blushy when he talks to me." Lucas said. "Look at Zoella, she's so cute, it can't even be more possible to get any cuter." Alfie said. Both boys swooned, lovestruck. They swooned even harder when they heard Harry and Zoella giggling, Marcus had made a move on Niomi, but she said she'd think on it. 

"That was really cute Marcus!" Harry giggled with Gemma and Zoella "Yeah I guess but it could happen." He said defending himself. 

They had already turned in their work and had a bit of time left before they had to leave for lunch. 

"Ok Harry if it's so funny  go ask Lucas to sit with us at lunch then." Marcus dared him. Harry's' smile was wiped from his face and he went pale. "I-I-I I can't do that hes been my best friend since kindergarten!" He chirped. 

Harry sucked up his pride and went over to Lucas and Took a deep breath and asked. "Lukey, would you sit with me at lunch?" (OMG DID YOU CALL HIM LUKEY)

"Sure Teddy-Eddy." He said, Knowing Harry's middle name. "Ok, see you there." He went back to his seat  and told the that  he got Lucas to say yes to sitting eith them. 

 

 

It was now lunch time and the kids had their sitting partners to find, Also a little brother. Harry went to find Niall with Lucas and Gemma, while Marcus sat with Niomi at their table.

This became a ritual and they actually grew closer as they did this seating arrangement. They especially enjoyed Niall's adorable presence.

Harry and Lucas grew more closer than they thought they already were.

Marcus and Niomi were getting on very  well.

And Alfie, well Alfie was trying to get to know Zoella. 

This became a way of life and things grew more intimate. 

 

In Middle school Marcus and Niomi began going on dates to the movies and out to eat but not at expensive posh places, but somewhere good enough to  have a date. But for Harry and Lucas, his parent were extremely comfortable with Lucas hanging around the house, they would run around the house laughing, studying, watching tv, spending the night all that good stuff. 

 


	15. It Has to be You (I Missed You Like Hell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry after missing Lucas after sixth grade and no cell phone, and stupidly not asking for Luke's home phone number, transferred to a school in Calabasas, but through the years he met some other friends who became very family like towards him, Gem and Ni. Niall gets a call home from the school in the summer of his nineth grade year, regarding his IQ and test scores for a freshman espcially at the age of 14. Harry and gemma are in the tenth grade. 
> 
> Also a little bit of romance sprouts through the return of old feelings and memories. And Gemma finds a guy that rather peaks her interest and Niall reveal something rather, surprising in the story as well.

 

It was Harry and Gemma's sophomore year in high school. His little brother Niall, or his jock little brother, who was a 6'3 and muscle built toe-head teenager in the 9th grade. He was the most pinned after boy in the freshman class. He was the one that watched over Harry and Gemma.

Harry was sitting at the table during breakfast, eating a syrup-less pancake. He really did miss his parents pancakes. And not having to go to school. But times change. Harry was dressed in a three quarter sleeve sweater with cut jeans, and a flower crown of pink and white roses with white levi shoes.

A blonde boy had come and sat at the other end of the table. He turned to see the boy with a jean jacket and black skin tight pants with an odd color of shoes. Harry's curls had gotten in the way for him to see who he was actually looking at. He was brought back to his main focus when Gemma sat down with Niall. They had such a way with communication. Niall had suffered from a mild case of autism, so speaking Arabic and Hindi was a bit of a challenge, but he could understand it. Harry and Gemma had spoke in either language to him and he'd reply in Spanish. It was a multi-effort form of speaking but they truly made it work.

They were talking about normal day to day things, and who's Niall being chased by now.

Gemma had seen the boy that sat  
on the other side of their table. "Do you think that's Lucas, Harry?" Their sister asked. Pointing her eyes in the opposite direction. "I think so, but I'm too nervous to ask." Harry admitted.

"Excuse me, my brother and my sister were wonderin is your name Lucas by chance?" "Niall!!" Harry squeaked. "Come off it Haz! S'a person just like you."  
"Harry? As in Teddy-Eddy?" Lucas said stunned. "Harry it's me, Luke." Only he would and could call Harry Teddy-Eddy. He'd always let Harry cuddle him when they'd have a study hour at each other's house.

"Yea it's me, h-how have you been?"  
"Good. Been lookin for ya for some while."  
"Why?" Harry asked. No one ever looked for him, well they did but that was to hang out.  
"I've missed you. T'be frank with you." Lucas replied.  
He took a moment to see how Harry as dressed. Skinny jeans, a baggy sweater that slipped down to reveal his creamy neck, and a flower crown to top it off. He still had his hair that seemed longer and thicker. "You mind if we take a walk?" He asked Harry. He only shook his head rising when Lucas did. "I'll- see you guys, later." Harry said mesmerized.

Once they were in the hall way, Harry was against the wall. Luke was in front of him but they were just looking at each other. Familiarizing. Harry stared at certain features, his lips, his jawline, his shoulders. Which his shirt left not much to the imagination. His pants were pretty snug as well. His bum cuter than ever.

"I really missed you." Harry piped out, but it was almost faded it was so quiet. "I missed you, so, much Eddy. I hated not being in your car pool after middle school. I hated not see your face on the bus in the morning, letting you lay on my shoulder when you were sleepy half way through the ride." With every memory, Lucas stepped closer. Inches away from Harry, and his pink lips, his gorgeous neck. By then he'd latched on to Harry's neck.

"Lukey,- Harry sighed with so much contentment, "I know Has, I knyow, just let me, ok?" Harry just complied. He couldn't hold back anymore, his eyes welled with tears and they spilled over. Lucas felt one against his cheek. " I'm never leaving. Ever." Hands cupped the younger boys face. Harry held the hands close with his. "Please don't." "Couldn't love like I did you. No one treated me as well." Harry cried. Lucas gave chaste kisses and held Harry close.

"I'm taking you home today ok?" Lucas felt a little nod in his chest. And Harry didn't mind.

 

After the day ended, Niall and Gemma were waiting outside the school for Harry. They had text over 10 times each, and called three times. Nothing. The two siblings had just left and drove home.

Harry and Lucas were about halfway through their drive, with Harry curled up in the passenger seat. Lucas smiled to himself when he stolen glances and Harry's sleepily form. He was precious.

Ten minutes later Lucas pulled into Harry's place, he leaned over and began to wake him up. Until his phone went off. The screen read "Joey B."  
"Hey Joey what's up?"

"We're on the field waiting for you, man! Where are you?!"  
"I had to take a friend home, but I'm not sure if I'll make it back on time." Lucas fibbed.

He got harry out of the truck and inside, to which Niall  and Gemma were sat in the living room. "Haz, You ok?"

"He juts fell asleep on the ride here, is all. He was a little tuckered out after lunch today. So I offered to bring him home." Luke explained. 

Just then Zayn and Avan came downstairs. "I thought I heard another voice down here." Zayn said with Avan on his tail. 

"Oh, uhh, afternoon Mr. Jogia, Mr. Malik. How are ya?" He asked still holding Harry. "Well I'd be better if you weren't holding my son." Avan said sternly. Harry began stirring in his arms and managed to swing down. "Baba, it's fine that's Luke." He said yawning mid way throught his explanation. "It's who?" Zayn asked. 

"Mumma! That's-yawns again- Lucas, from elementary school." Zayn and Avan began to remember all those years ago, the blonde boy who ran into the classroom. "Oooohh, Lucas, ok I remember, I also seem to remember you liked, Anna and Elsa was it?" Avan laughed. "Ahh, c'mon, it was a kids movie and I was a kid, wasn't I?"

"Mumma can Luke stay the night?" Harry asked coming out of the kitchen with an orange in hand. "Harry for one, I'm pretty sure for one he doesn't have any clothes to  sleep in, secondly, you most likely have homework." Avan scolded gently. "Baba, it's only the first three weeks of school, and we're just stuck in homeroom and we haven't even started class work yet." Harry griped. 

"Ok, Ok, you little tyrant, I guess you can have friends over, but this isn't gonna turn into a thing, understand?" Avan said. "Ok Baba, thank, you." Harry said poking his dads stomach on each word. 

Gemma, Harry and Niall decided they'd invite Zaflie, Marcus and Niomi over to spend the night along with Lucas. 

* * *

 

 

Niomi had arrived first, then Marcus,  then Alfie and Zoe. Luke was down stairs with Louis and Liam making drinks for everyone. Giving his little background. Which was fairly  simple. Just a country boy who was from the south, learned to play the guitar and a little bit of the drums. Grew up with an older brother and his parents. 

Louis and Liam found him exceedingly charming and every bit as handsome as their 'nephew'. Zayn was enamored at the way he just stole Harry's attention and just kept him so interested and curious. Speak of the devil, came their little curly boy. Avan kept him by his side just as a measure. But they'd manage to steal little touches. Then Harry slipped past his dad and cuddled behind Lucas. He then mouth 'Its ok Baba'. Avan smiled and tried to believe Harry.  He didn't want his Princess getting hurt, although he knew they both were a bit naive at the whole "dating" thing. Air quotes on dating because to them they aren't official. But Avan even Louis knows they are.

"Hazza! Come here for a minute!" Louis called by the front door. "Coming Boobear!" Harry ran through the people in the house and made it to the door. '"Whats wrong?"

:Put some shoes on, we're going on a little ride." Harry put on his shoes, and his flower crown and headed out the door. They got into Liam's car and drove to a beauty supply store. "Why are we here?" Harry asked. "We're here to get you some cute things, I know you're dating Luke bub, and a Southern boy like him can't stand a cute thing like you. You two are adorable but there are somethings your dad wanted me to discuss with you." Louis explained.

"Well, I guess we are dating, he's really sweet boo, and he sings to me when we're at lunch and he holds me close to me when we wait for class. And- Harry took a small sigh- just look back on all that Lucas had done for him. "He's the best Boo. All those other guys when I was growing up, he protected me from them."

"And your father and I are proud of that Haz and we agree that he's a good kid but we need to have time to sit down with Lilo, Your Mumma and dad to discuss this. Alright?"

"Just please don't embarrass me."  'We won't Hazza, now what is it about this hair extension craze you've been going on?" 

"Oh my gosh!! If I'd known we were coming here i would've brought Gemma Zoe and Niomi!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Why dont we run back and get them?" Harry spazzed say please and how could his uncle say no. 

Meanwhile at the house Avan had went to take Niall to one of his friends party. Specifically Jospeh Baena, a boy in Niall's class. The blonde haired boy had left about a minutes after Louis and Harry. 

Harry jumped out the car when they pulled into the drive way. He ran to the door and went into the play room. "Zoe, Gemma, Niomi!! Come on we're going to the beauty supply!! Lou is getting me stuff, bring your wallets!!" And with that they all squealed with excitement. All the guys were left to play whatever games Marcus brought over.

They arrived at the beauty supply once again and when they parked, they didn't realize how big it actually was. 

Once inside, Harry practically drooled at the flower crowns. Then he saw the wall of hair extension. He knew he could wear a lot of browns and that was his goal. Flower crowns, wavy extensions, earrings, and new pants. 

Harry ended up getting:

8 Flower Crowns

6 Packages of Wavy Extensions in:

Dark Chocolate 

Frosted Highlights

Almond Spice

Grand Piano 

In the color Cinnamon. 

A few beanies and shirts with new pants in blues, reds and blacks. 

Gemma, Zoe and Niomi all got Mac make-up palettes foundations, bronzers and new brushes. 

"Oh my god, Lou than you sooooooo much!!!" Harry gushed. 

 "You all are very welcome, and I know I won't hear the end of this from your parents." Louis said. They all got into the car and rode back to the house. Harry was too excited to  keep everything in the bags. he started taking the hair out of the packages and started looking at them, letting all his ideas run through his head. He wanted wand curls and pretty day old mermaid waves. "Gemma can you help me do my hair?" "NO!! Im gonna try new make up looks tonight!" 

"Aww. Come on! Please!?" 

This went on for the rest of the ride. 

Harry again stormed out of the car and into the house. Dropping a bundle of hair-squealing in the process. "MUMMA!! LOOK!!" Harry said emptying the contents of the bags on to the island in the kitchen. Avan, Zayn and the boys came from all of their hiding retreats. "Whats all this?" Avan asked. "Boobear got me this stuff, and the hair is to put in my hair cause I don't want to damage my hair." Harry explained. 

"And he got me some cute pants, and look at my flower crowns!!"He reached for them and put his favorite one. Luke had been the first one down the stairs and- "Wow." He stood shocked. The blinding smile he saw topped with brown curls and a crown that screams Cute Majesty. Luke was gone. He was drunk on Harry and he was intoxicated.

"Lukey, Look at my new crowns!!" 

"I'm wearing this one to school next week!" Gemma said taking put her news. Zoe and Niomi went to Gemmas room upstairs while they showed their parents what they got. 

Lucas on the other hand was still in shock. 

"You look, beautiful." He said taking Harry's hand. That made Harry blush. 

* * *

 

At the party Niall was dancing with Joseph Baena himself. The platinum haired boy doing things to make the smaller Latino under him giggle an gasp at the small touches. 

"You coming with me yeah?" 

Joey could only nod and smile into the blonde's lips. Niall led Joseph to the exit and called his dad. 

Harry and Gemma were having people over so why couldn't he. 

Minutes later, Avan  pulled up to the curb in the black suburban. Niall let Joseph in first and hopped in behind him. "You're just the cutest thing I've laid my blue eyes on." Niall whispered. Joseph only smiled and rested his honey colored head into the crook of the taller boy's shoulder. 

The ride was rather silent, other than his Dads' humming, it was. Jospeh quite liked the idea of musically inclined parents. They kept an area buzzing with life and entertainment. His father, a rather sleazy actor, wasn't even musically inclined. Or a good parent. Thats why him and his half brother Patrick stayed together with Joseph's mother. He cared for his brother although he was  older than him he felt the need to take a stand for him every now and then.

Just like Niall did. 

* * *

 

Back at the house Zoe Gemma and Niomi were getting ready to make a collaboration video about their new make up. Marcus and Alfie we're doing something for Alfie's gaming channel.

"Why don't we just make a vlog for tonight and we can make actual videos in the morning?" Zoe said. "It is only Friday night isn't it?" Niomi said. "It sounds like a plan." Gemma said. "Why don't you just leave the stuff you wanna use in the video, out beside you so in the morning you remember what you're doing." Marcus said. 

Harry and Luke were making their way up to the play room and they heard them making plans about their videos. "I want my hair done tomorrow! I want mermaid waves!" Harry squeaked. "Fine Harry, but you know we're gonna have to look up how to do them, and if there's a way to reuse them." Gemma said. "Ok, I can start doing that now. And don't we know someone who's really good at extensions?" 

They all turned to Zoe. "What?" 

"Do my hair, please, Gemma's too lazy." Harry whined. Luke sat down, and Harry sat down beside him. Then he pulled him onto his lap. Harry squeaked and giggled. 

"Lukey! Stop, Don't tickle me!" 

"I won't baby." Lucas leaned and kissed Harry's cheek. 

It was only about 12 at night and they weren't even tired. "What can we doooo?" Alfie said looking at all his friends. "We could... go outside and sit on the balcony and just talk." Zoe suggested. "That' seems like fun." Niomi chimed. 

All got up but Harry. He told them he'd be down in a bit, he wanted to find some good sources to rely on for his extensions. He'd even started asking his friends from school. Although not many others he knew, he did know people who wore extensions. He knew three other girls, Lelani, Catalina, and Amara. 

Lelani was Samoan/Black/Italian and Asian and she wore hair from time to time. But Amara, who was Black, and Catalina, who was Afro-Cuban and Belizean, wore hair extentions, and they had longer hair than Harry. So he gave them a text and waited while he looked for more videos for Zoe to follow. He texted them to see what goes best, and what would be the best style for him to wear. He always fangirled over their curls when they came to school. Especially because they styled their own hair.

Harry was finishing up his video downloads and thats right when Luke texted him

_You comin? Everybody's kinda coupled up now, its a snuggle fest and dont have a snugglebear for my own._

_Awwwww Lukey, I'll be there in a minute!! xxx_

The curly haired boy shut his laptop and started his descent down the stairs. On his way down their dad had came in the door. "Baba!!" Harry ran and gave him a hug. "What are still doin up, you're usually asleep by now." His dad said kissing his head. "I know but we were bored so we're sitting on the patio. Where's Ni?" Harry asked glancing at the door. "He's getting his "friend" Out of the car."

Harry chuckled. "Why the air quotes around friend?"

"Because it's just like you and Luke, only it's Niall and his friend Joey." Avan said. "Im sure he's not dating him Baba, he probably just brought him home for the night." Harry said. "I don't think so. Your cousin Tyler thought I couldn't see through his little rouse but I did."

"Awww, that's cute."

"Yeah, what was when they came to your birthday party, and you Gemma just traded us off for Tyler and Axel." Avan laughed

"We didn't know who they were but they were family so it was only fair." Harry rebutted giggling.

"Alright, I'm gonna go upstairs and check on your Mumma, See if he's ok." 

"Ok Baba. No more babies!!!"Harry exclaimed running to the patio door. "Same for you little one!!" Avan replied, ascending the stairs. Just before Harry made it out the door, Niall came into the house with the boy his dad said was "more than his friend". 

"Who's that?" Harry asked walking to Niall closing the door behind him, until a guy ran through the door. He said something like "Gotta get to Diamond, 'scuse me". 

"He's my boyfriend Haz, now go see who that guy was, I gotta get us dressed and probably ready for bed." Niall said. 

* * *

 

 

After all that Harry went to go follow the mystery man than came threw their front door. 

"Ummm, Hi. Who are you exactly?" The curly headed twin said to the man about to step onto the patio. He had pale yet tinted skin with some sort of wave to his mid back length hair. He had prominent cheekbones and brown eyes. He was pretty tall and broad for a teen.  _Must be a football player._

"My names Dustin, Diamond--Ahh Gemma Told me she live here and was hanging out and told me to come over, who are you?" He asked. Literally questioning who Harry was. "I'm her little brother, and why did you run through our house like you'e been here forever?" He asked. His arms folded on his chest and his hips slanted. 

"Look, I don't get to see Gemm very often, we have one class together and this was chance to get out tonight." He admitted.

"Okayy, we'll see." They both stepped out on the patio. Luke Immediately stood with a protective stance. 

"DUSTIN!!!" Gemma squeaked and jumped into his arms. "DIamond!! Missed you so much!" He held her for what seemed like eternity. 

Harry told Luke what happened and that nothing was said. The couples all gathered around a table that was down by the pool and being only five chairs at the table, Gemma, Harry, Niomi and Zoe decided to sit on their partners laps'. All the attention was pointed to Gemma. Questions like where did he come from how long was he in the picturea nd what made her decide to be official and not telling anyone. 

"Well, I didn't really say anything but he's been a thing in my life since middle school. we met in an integrated science class. He wasn't same boy now, he was a bit dorky and he was quiet. But I liked him. The way we behaved around each other. He'd even wear his little poindexter glasses around me and he would always put his tongue on the corner of his mouth when he was inherently focused." Gemma reminisced about the earlier days of her life and it made both of them smile, then he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You look like you're not from here." Harry said. "That's a way of putting it." Dustin laughed. "But, I'm actually Central and Native American. My dad is Algonquian, Powhatan and Meskwaki. My Mom's Puerto Rican." He explained. "You sound so exotic and pretty." Gemma giggled.

"Where are you from?" Niomi asked. "Im actually from Ohio. We moved when I was a kid, I guess we needed a change of scenery." Dustin explained.

"Where are you all from?" Dustin asked. 'To put it short and sweet, they're all from the U.K. and I'm from Mississippi."

"Oh a country man, Huh?"

"As country as bayou mud." Luke said. Harry absolutely lived for his southern accent.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Niall was getting Joseph ready to go to sleep. "Joey, come on baby, we can stay in these clothes." Niall scolded softly. All he got was a irritated groan. "I guess we're doin this the hard way." The blonde athlete got himself up and undressed. After he got to his boxers, he went to his closet and hunted for a suitable pair of shorts for his boyfriend.  He found a pair that he used to work out in but never used very often anymore. He went over to the bed with shorts in hand. He sighed and pulled off Joeys' pants and struggled to put the shorts on. "Dammit, why is your butt so big? You're unnecessarily curvy." Niall complained but knew he wouldn't if the situation was different. After he tousled with the ordeal he lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath. What the hell did the party do to him. He never had been this exhausted, only if working out was the case.

"God, I'm sleepy." He crawled into his bed rolling over a fallen charger box, and cursing himself the process.

Once he achieved his spot on the bed, He kissed his loves' head good night and wrapped an arm around him.

* * *

Back on the patio, the new couples were all yawning and ready to go back up to the playroom. They decided it was pretty late and it was dark... and In Hollywood. On the way upstairs they made a cacophony of noises. Luke was directly a step in front of Harry. "Lukey, get your big country butt out of my face! He pushed on the sweat clad butt that belonged to his boyfriend. "Hey, hands off, Haz. you know we'd be dead if you know what happened." Gemma said laughing.

"Oh hop it, Gem." Harry remarked in retaliation.

Once they got upstairs, Harry and Gemma helped situate everyone in the playroom. There was a lot of moving things into rooms, and closets and onto tables. Harry went to get the large comforters and blankets to lay out for Marcus, Niomi and Zoe and Alfie.

After the blankets were put down, the two couples took their spots. Gemma and Dustin went to her room and Harry followed by example.    


	16. Just Doin What Teens Shouldn't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very escalated between the Jogia children after a day of fun. And their parents catch wind of what exactly is happening and they will put their foot down. Harry and Gemma are in some serious crap when their parents confront them. And  
> Niall.. Hmmm, he's been quite under the radar.. What's he been up to.

It was the next morning in the Malik-Jogia household. Marcus and Alfie were the first to wake up. Usually in the morning spending the night at a friends was easy to say the least. They could just wake up and go to the kitchen and get breakfast started. But this was Gemma and Harry's house, and their parents were well, THEM! You can't just get up and mae breakfast in a celebrity house. Could you? 

"Should we go wake up Haz and Gem?" Marcus asked Alfie who was stretching in his place on the vast floor. "I mean it would be easier and we all could just follow them down to make breakfast." Marcus nodded in agreement. 

They went out into the hall and Looked for the twins bedrooms. On the end of the hall they stumbled upon two doors that read "Baba's Princess" and "Mumma's Princess". 

"Which do you think is Harry?" Alfie questioned looking at Marcus. 

"Uhhhh, I think the right one, Harry is always with his mum remember?" It was a rhetorical questions but Alfie answered it anyway. Marcus stepped closer to the door and knocked. 

Inside the room Harry stirred in Luke's grip. He heard the knock once more and unwrapped himself from his boyfriends' arm and walked to the door. He was only in underwear and a loose shirt, his hair was as usual just like when they were kids. A ball of fluffed out curls. Harry opened the door and looked at them. "Hmm?" 

"Morning to you too Haz." Marcus said. "We were thinking about getting everyone up for breakfast, is that alright?" 

Harry gave it thought. He did want his Mumma's pancakes but he mulled it over an thought to let them sleep. 

"Sure. Let me get Gemma and the lot up." Harry retreated into his room and woke Luke. Then Gemma, Niomi and Zoe. Dustin was already up playing flappy bird. Surprisingly his hair was as fluffed out as his and Gemmas' hair. Looked like a part of the family. 

They all went downstairs and gathered around the table in the kitchen. 

 

"Oi three musketeers, what's with the mammoths on your heads?" Alfie said starting to laugh. They all looked at each other with the same expression and shrugged. 

"Baba's the same way." Harry said yawning. Marcus started gathering pans and ingredients for pancakes and such. 

"Alfie, get some fruit for the table so we don't starve." Zoe said. He gathered grapes, strawberries, blueberries and some random looking melon. 

"No put that back that's Mumma's!" Harry squeaked. Jumping off of Luke's lap. 

"Alright, my word!" The fruit was put back and the others were set on the table. 

\----------------------------------

After breakfast everyone had gotten pampered and ready for the day. Harry was getting his extensions (FINALLY), and Zoe,Gemma and Niomi were going to try out their new makeup palettes. And the guys weren't really doing anything, just vlogging probably. 

Marcus and Alfie in tow with Luke and Dustin. Goin  out into the town, go to the stores and such. 

"Harry, come on!" Zoe screamed up the hall. 

Avan Was in his room wondering what the hell the commotion was. He got up from their bed and looked out the hall. "Listen, you lot keep it down a little alright?"

"Sorry Baba!!" Harry called into the hall way. He went into his room and got his extensions. Just two bundles of chocolate brown and the threat and c needle he needed to put them in. 

Once everything was retrieved, Harry dashed back into the play room. He couldn't contain his excitement, he kept squealing in his seat. 

"Alright Harry, stop moving and give me the hair. And pull up the video." Zoe said. 

Harry passed the hair to Zoe and pulled up the video. 

It was a braidless pattern. So all she had to do was part his hair and stitch along the part and stitch closely. 

This was going to be a lot of hair. 

 

* * *

* * *

After almost 2 hours, of stitching, measuring, and installing, Zoe was finished. Harry got up and stretched his body. "Niomi, Gemma come look at Harry!!" Zoe called. 

"Is he done?!" Gemma replied.

"No were restarting!" Zoe laughed. The two in question came into the play room. 

"Oh my god Harry, it looks amazing!"

"Good going Zo!" Niomi said. 

"I really like it. I wanna curl it."

"No keep it wavy, Mumma's gonna want to see it too." Gemma almost complained.

"Alright. I won't curl it." It's not his fault their parents haven't been out of their room. They're probably trying to make another kid like always. They never took a break. Like Christ come up for some air.

"When are the boys coming back?" Harry groaned. 

"They should be back by now. They've been gone since breakfast." Gemma said. 

"Well we can just swim until they get back?" Naomi questioned.

"I suppose we could do that, it's a lovely day, and there's no clouds." Harry chirped. "Lets swim!" Harry squeaked. 

He ran to his room and got his two piece bathing suit. So what he felt good in it. Don't judge. 

"Gem?! You got an extra top I could borrow? Niomi stole mine!" Zoe laughed.

"Yea just a moment." She came with top in hand and gave it to Zoe.

"This is cute! Where'd you get this one?!" Niomi shrieked. Gens just explained where she got it from. It was just a shop that was down on the boardwalk at the inner part of the beach. It wasn't a bad price either. 

Harry came into the play room with a look on his face. "Can we go now? I'm starting to die from sun deprivation."

"Fine Mr bossy." Gemma scolded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus Alfie, Luke and Dustin were in their way back to the house. They'd thought it'd be wise to pick up some lunch while they were out. 

As they were getting closer to the house they realized it could be a good day to barbecue as well. 

They picked up hot dogs and burgers with all the condiments and such. 

This was gonna be the start of a great little break they would have. They walked to the cash register and began getting the items scanned. "Hey, someone call the lot at the house and ask what they're doing, and tell them to get everyone outside.  "On it." Dustin said. 

The phone was ringing, and rinigng. 

"Hello?" 

"Heeyy babe, what are you four up to?" Dustin asked. 

"Uhh we just finished Harry's hair and now we're getting into the pool." She replied then started screaming in Hindi to Harry. "Oh my god!! All right, I won't mess it up!!" Harry squealed/whined. 

"Sorry, we just don't want him to mess up his hair, it's way too pretty, and we think Luke is gonna crap himself when he sees Harry when you all get back." 

"What about me? No surprises?" Dustin said feeling left out of the surprise circle. 

"Don't worry munchkin, there's something for you." Gemma said slyly. 

"But anyway, Marcus said to get everyone outside for the barbecue we're having today." 

"Alright, I'll go get Mumma and Baba."

"Good girl. we'll be there in about 20 minutes." 

"Kay, love you." 

"Love you too." 

"M'gonna go and get Mumma and Baba,  we're cooking out today." "Ok, I'm gonna float in the pool." Harry said. 

Harry went and got the float that you lie down on. 

He put his hair up in a bun and laid down on it and pushed himself off the wall into the middle of the pool. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Gemma was getting their parents. "Mumma! Baba!"

She went up to their door and knocked softly. Then she opened it. "Mumma, Baba, Luke and the boys wanted you guys outside with us, we're having a barbecue." She entered into the room, to see them snuggling watching old videos of them. "We'll be out in a minute Princess." 

"Alright, change into swim suits!!" She said running back down the stairs. 

"I can't believe they're this old now." Zayn said. "I know but they've become such good kids."

Avan kissed his head and held him. "Now lets get dressed for their little barbecue." Avan said. They both got up and got ready for the party. 

Zayn had chosen a two piece suit that had a flowy, sheer tie on piece  that attached onto his waist. 

Avan had his favorite blue swim shorts. He had them for God knows how long. 

"You ready Avy?" Zayn said finishing up his hair. He had wand curled it. 

"Yea I'm ready. Just gotta get some- Whoa, you look amazing.." Avan said, apparently stunned by this beautiful Pakistani. 

"It's not too much? Too young looking?" Zayn asked thinking it was a bit over the top. Avan took strides over to him and wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist, telling him: "You look stunning, I have the most beautiful princess and princesses in the world."   
"Thank you Baba." Zayn said, kissing his husbands cheek.

* * *

 

The boys had gotten back from the store and were getting groceries from Marcus' car. Luke went inside the house to get help from anyone one. "Ni! Come on we need help getting groceries!" 

Inside the bedroom Niall and Joseph weren't exactly having, well sex but they were exploring one another, finding what makes them tick and what makes them want more. But it was just a test. "Alright, we're coming." Niall said behind the door. 

"Chiquito, levantate, tenemos que conseguir los comestibles. (Little one get up we have to get the groceries)

"Mmmm, yo no quiero." (I dont want to) 

"We're having a party. So you're gonna have to get up. And we're swimming so get a pair of my shorts." Niall instructed and went to help the rest of the boys. "

* * *

 

"Look who finally rose from the dead." Gemma said laughing. Their parents were finally outside standing near the pool. "You just got us out of bed." Zayn stated in a matter of fact tone. 

"Not you Niall." Gemma said pointing to her younger brother. 

"Hey Baba. Hey Mumma." He said giving Avan a fist bump and Zayn a hug and kiss on the cheek."How are you bubby?" Zayn asked still holding his son. "I'm fine Mumma still kinda sleepy though." Niall said. 

"Well you're about to wake up in a jiff, the boys are making burgers and such for the barbecue today." 

"Wait what?" Niall said his face turning into a mixture of lust hunger and derp. 

"I needed burgers all week, you let them make me eat kale!" Niall gasped dramatically. "And you're healthy and strong for it, my literal big boy." Zayn said laughing and smiling at his son.

"And to be honest, that was your brother's fault. He was the one that made me crave sandwiches and your sister made me want fruit all the time, then chocolate." Zayn admitted. 

"So what was my food?" Niall asked. 

"Everything, even pork, and I'm not allowed to even touch it. Your grandfather was relentless with me, telling me not to do it but-

"Your Mumma was a little tudmunch about it and turned into a drama queen." Avan said recounting the hilarious story.

"Oh hop it." Zayn said letting go of Niall.

Back in Niall's room, Joseph was looking or something of the nature but everything was too long for him. He left the bedroom in Niall's shirt and his briefs trying to cover up with the oversized shirt. He opened the sliding door, calling to get his boyfriend's attention. 

"Bubba! Papi!" He whisper yelled. Eventually got the blonde boy's attention. 

"What's up babe, why are you still inside?" He asked approaching the door. 

"I need swim trunks, and all your shorts are too long." He pouted. 

"Let me help." Niall stepped in and got the shorts in question and got a pair of scissors cut the shorts enough to pass for swim trunks. 

"Thank you Papi." Joseph said kissing Niall's cheek. 

Niall went back outside to find everyone wrapped up with each other or in the pool. He was thinking about the pool but then he'd need sunscreen. If not then he'll turn into Larry the lobster. 

Over on the patio next to the grill sat Harry and Luke in the same chair. Harry was straddling him but at the same time he wasn't. 

Niall kept an eye on it cause Mumma was with Gemma and Baba was helping Marcus cook. 

* * *

 

"So what's this about your 'new hair' I'm hearin so much about?" He looked at Harry, holding each others hands. 

"I mean I don't know of you'd Like it now, but- Harry took down his hair and fixed his part and tossed it to one side. 

"My lord baby girl." Luke said, then realized what he said. "I- I'm sorry Eddy, I didn't mean to all you that." 

"It's okay, I like that name, it's cute hehe." 


	17. Wait, You Want to What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It kinda went in order. First Harry, then Gemma, however there were other things to settle with Niall. 
> 
> There's gonna be some parents in their feelings.

It was almost a week after the barbecue. Niomi, Marcus, Zoe and Alfie practically lived with the Jogias. And they didn't seem to mind it at all. It was fun having such lively children around the house since their children were so engaged with their partners. 

 

But they were a loud bunch. But it was alright. As long as they weren't hurting each other. 

 

But now it was morning time and they needed to get up. There we things that were needing to happen and they needed them to come to fruition.

Harry and Gemma were planning for the moment they were always dreaming about since they started dating. The perfect night of making love. Or at least trying to. 

 

One morning Harry had the biggest smile on his face. He looked like he was going to burst. "What's with you Haz?" 

"I had an amazing dream, it involved a blanket, candles, and lots of vocal requirements." Harry said giggling when Niall realized what he meant. 

"My ears!! I'm deaf!!" NIall hollered. 

"Shut up Ni, Haz that is really cute. Do you remember where it was?" Gemma asked with curiousness. 

"Well, I know for sure that we were in a field of some sort, and I think we were in his truck or in the grass but either way, there was so much passion in his eyes. He was holding me close saying things like he should have never left, but he was glad he did because it made him realize  how much he loved me." Harry said recalling the dream with a relieved sigh. "it was the best dream but hope it comes true." He said fidgeting with the ends of his extensions. 

"I'm sure it will Haz." Gemma said with a smile. "And Ni, I don't know what you're talking about saying your virgin ears. We've seen the way you look at your little minx boytoy, with a bum as nice as his I'm sure everyone has to think about him." Gemma said looking at her 'innocent' little brother. 

"Actually, if you must know, I've literally only rubbed his bum ever since he's been staying with us. Thank you. And your friends aren't so innocent. It's like rabbits trying to play drums when Mumma and Baba are at the studio." Niall explained. 

"That was something I did not want to know about my friends, thanks Nialler." Harry said with a face that read "I'm done". 

"No prob there H."

* * *

 

It was finally the weekend, Saturday. Harry finally got the chance to make a YouTube video, specifically the boy friend tag.

He was picking out clothes for the day because he was going out to vlog with Luke later. He honestly loved the times vlogging because it gave people at school the finger for calling him a spoiled brat. Like seriously.. 

He was standing, picking out his outfit. A hoody with a white torso and black sleeves, with leggings and white shoes. Harry was singing to himself. It was a new song by Kat Dahlia. I think I'm in Love Again. He really enjoyed the song, with its textured melodies and harmonies and soft vocals. 

Little did he know Luke was standing in the door way as he listened to him singing. He wanted to hear more. Luke walked over to him and put his hands on Harry's unclothed hips. In turn made Harry gasp. 

"Someones a bit jumpy, huh?" Luke said in his southern drawl. "Well maybe your hands are too big to be taken in a serious way." Harry said with a smirk. He felt a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach and loved it. 

"Oh, no ya don't Babygirl." Luke said with a laugh and kissed Harry's neck. "Go ahead get dressed, after the videos, we'll go into town to see where the day takes us, ok?" Luke asked. 

Only getting a grunt mixed with a whine. "No whining either." Luke said as he descended the stairs.  

"What do you mean no whining?" Gemma asked, sitting with the rest of the group. 

"Haz is just being whiny basically." He told them as he headed for the from door.

"Where are you goin mate?" 

Luke turned around to answer. "I gotta take care of a little shoppin, 15 minutes tops." He said walking out to his pick up truck and climbing in. 

He took out the list pulling up to the grocery store. He got out of his truck and grabbed a shopping cart. 

He need a blanket, a pretty one to be specific, a BUNCH of pillows, food to make a picnic, a basket and some drinks, protection in case Harry agreed.

He got some small sandwiches, a small pizza, chips, some fruit like strawberries, grapes, and some watermelon. And some water with one or two sodas. 

He found the blanket, it was his favorite color, a deep blue with cloud white trimmings. And for good measure he got a bouquet of flowers. 

When all was said and paid for he stood in he parking lot fixing up his truck. Putting the pillows in the bed and placing them so the could lay down. He set the food in the cab and made sure everything was perfect. 

Once he got a picture of it of course, he drove back to the house. 

He pulled into the garage and placed the food in the fridge outside And walked back in the house. "I'm home!!" Which reminded him he needs to invite his actual parents to come over. Harry was missing that side of the relationship, and so did he.

"What took you- Harry said looking at his watch-  15 minutes to get back home? We need to make the videos big head, now come on." Harry said grabbing Luke's hand and trying to run upstairs. But Luke took Harry's arm and pulled him closer and sucked his neck. Causing his wavy haired lover to buckle and shiver in his touch. "Luke, no." 

Then he stopped. "Nooooo, Please." He chased Luke up the stairs. 

Luke only laughed as Harry looked more flushed by the minute. 

* * *

 

"And that was the Boyfriend tag challenge thingy, I hope you enjoyed this video, check our other videos with Marcus and Niomi, Gemma and Dustin! And we will see you mermaids next week under the see, Buh-Byyyyyyeee!!!!" Harry said ending his video. 

"That was fun and all, but did ya have to take my bun out? I had perfect." Luke said laughing. "Your wavy hair looks sexy, especially the color." 

"What, Blonde? It's not that special. Considering the fact people expect me to from California and talk like a moron." 

"Whatever Mr. Countryboy, now lets go, please, I wanna vlog the new beauty store section." Harry pouted.

"Ok Babygirl, We can go. But you better not pout again." Luke said, his voice getting low as he got closer to Harry. 

"What is up with you today, mister, I love it, hehehe." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Luke. "You'll see soon enough. 

* * *

 

 

Harry started a new vlog for next week while Luke was getting the truck ready. 

Harry was talking about his extensions and how much he loved them. The Luke go in the truck. He hooked up his phone and stated playing a song list called "Love," 

It had songs like "I think I'm in love", "Say you won't Let go", "Moondust", "This Town" and many more. 

Harry stopped the vlog in complete curiosity. "What are we doing you sneaky cookie." Harry said.   

"Nothin baby girl, just wanna spnd the day with you is all." Luke said 

"Ahhhh, ookay." Harry said. 

Luke drove to a fieldy side of town to have the picnic at. 

He parked the truck in a clearing of a meadow, by a tire swing. 

"You Bum hole!!! You know I hate surprises like this!!" Harry squealed, unbuckling his seat belt and running to the tire swing. "Push me!!" He yelled waiting for his prince charming.   
  


"This Is why I love you." Luke whispered to himself. He went behind Harry and cupped his lower back. "Mmmmm." 

"Whats the matter, Babygirl?" Luke said moving in front of him.

"Its nothing, I think I'm just hungry." He lied. Well sort of. He was hungry but for something else. 

"Well you're in luck cause, I just so happened to have packed all our favorite foods in the bed of the pick up." Luke said smiling at his boyfriend. 


End file.
